


若伦敦有阳光

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 主角为Draco Malfoy和Astoria Greengrass。正剧风格。时间从大战结束后的第四年开始。人物设定为德拉科在大战后进入圣芒戈医院成为一名魔咒伤害科治疗师，擅长魔咒倒推和黑魔法治疗。阿斯托利亚在德拉科从医的第四年进入圣芒戈医院开始职业生涯。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一次为你写下我的名字

这是一个伦敦难得的晴朗下午，阳光透过排窗照在年轻的圣芒戈医院治疗师德拉科马尔福的办公桌上，安静的治疗室里虚虚浮浮地飘着跳舞的灰尘和金色的流光。  
茶歇时间到了，小餐车自动送来下午茶和信件。德拉科心想，无非又是破特抓了几个逃亡的食死徒，让他去威森加摩指证。他已经习惯了被魔法部随时召唤，毕竟如果没有破特及其好友的证词，马尔福家族很难在战后大清算中全身而退。但无论如何，这件事，这种交换，他并不能发自内心地去喜欢。  
然而今天还好，一堆公务信件里并没有来自魔法部的。有来自法国的魔法学术期刊的论文录用信，有来自瑞士的魔法医学研讨会的邀请函，还有……等等，一封私人信件，——来自挪威的阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯致伦敦圣芒戈医院德拉科马尔福医生，这是谁？  
沉吟之中，他想起来了。  
至少这个姓氏他并不陌生。格林格拉斯，所谓“纯血二十八家”里的非常低调的一族，并不参与黑魔王的活动，早就在海外布置产业，故而战后得以全家安然迁往北欧，——欧洲魔法的重要起源地，从事魔法研究。  
而阿斯托利亚，是这家的……小女儿？对，是小女儿，因为这家的大女儿他还算熟悉，达芙妮，跟他同一年进入斯莱特林学院，总是跟潘西在一起。  
啊，潘西。潘西已经很久没有消息了。这位曾经在大决战中出卖破特的斯莱特林，因为未成年故而只是被监管教育，但流亡中却没有收拾锋芒，终因故意伤害麻瓜、滥用魔法等数项罪名“顺利”进入了阿兹卡班，跟帕金森家族的其他人团聚。再见天日之时，便是与布雷斯成婚之日。  
一切都结束了。  
德拉科想起那些名字，似乎已经是上个世纪的事了。  
实际上，也不过才过去四年而已。  
哦对了，那封信。  
德拉科用银质雕花拆信刀打开信封，——他很喜欢这种用自己的手去点什么精细的事情的感觉。信纸自动以适合阅读的角度展开飘浮到他面前。他一边喝着大吉岭红茶，往热乎乎的司康饼上抹厚厚的德文郡奶油，一边读信。  
“亲爱的马尔福医生”，看到那清秀的花体字，德拉科耳边立刻响起了阿斯托利亚银铃般的嗓音。  
她简单介绍了自己的近况。阿斯托利亚比德拉科小一级，毕业之后，她随家人前往挪威某处峡湾隐居，如今，她希望回到伦敦，来圣芒戈见习，开启自己治疗师之路。因为不是应届生，所以需要一些推荐信，希望自己的推荐信上能得到业已成为正式治疗师的德拉科·马尔福的签名。  
大小姐厌倦了森林和大海，想念伦敦的花花世界？德拉科忍不住这样猜测。但信中没有提到纯血家族之间互相照应之类的陈词滥调让他还颇有点好感。打动他的是随信附的霍格沃茨成绩单，简直让他刮目相看。他浏览了一下推荐信并没有浮夸之处，便决定签下自己的名字。动笔之时，他突然有点唏嘘。  
德拉科·马尔福。这个名字。除了在魔法部的无穷无尽的证言记录末端，终于能够在这个世界里有了更多的信用与价值，终于值得信赖，不仅仅因为黑魔王曾经住在他家里，不仅仅是因为他和救世之星微妙的关系，也并非因为家族深不可测的财富和一千年的权力。而是因为，仅仅因为，德拉科·马尔福，这个名字如今在他所专注的医学界的熠熠光辉。  
而这一切，不过四年。他失去了太多，也得到了很多。  
下午还有很多工作。麻瓜医院又悄悄转来了被黑魔法伤害的麻瓜，治疗师们束手无策，院长指名要他去；欧洲大陆传来了从未见过的只感染巫师的病菌，没有他，联席会议不能开始会诊。  
他把签好名字的推荐信重新封好口，放在茶盘里，让小车送给格林格拉斯家的猫头鹰，然后自己披上墨绿色的治疗师长袍出门。  
瘦削的背影消失在通往会诊室的通道中，而脚步声充盈了整个昏暗的空间，留下微微余响。


	2. 峡湾的清风和海浪

阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯在圣芒戈的见习生涯第一天正式开始了。  
她换上圣芒戈之前寄给她的制服长袍，别上见习生徽章，用母亲教她的一个特别灵验的魔咒把一头长长的金色卷发盘成紧紧的医生髻，站在镜子前，她有点不好意思地轻声对自己说，“早安，格林格拉斯医生。”  
她提前一个小时就到了圣芒戈。她听说，有的医生，比如德拉科·马尔福，有着提前一个小时上班的良好习惯。  
她来到魔咒伤害科那一层，在走廊的尽头，找到了“马尔福治疗师”的铭牌。她敲了两下门，门里传来一个声音，“请进。”  
她推开门。  
这是一间大小适中的房间，很明显被使用者根据自己的喜好重新装修过。一面全是排窗，其余的部分都用涂了深色漆的桃花心木壁板镶嵌，边缘刻有隐隐的漩涡和花纹，靠墙放了书柜和扶手沙发。窗下有一张似乎用了很多年但精心保养的书桌，德拉科·马尔福站在桌子旁边，挥着魔杖指挥空中那一堆飞来飞去的文档，极淡金色的头发在晨晖中淡淡折射出银光。  
这样的平静让她感到一种前所未有的安静。她从未体验过这样的安静。  
即使在峡湾冰封的季节里也没有，即使在森林的星空下也没有。  
她准备好的问安一句也说不出来。  
德拉科收起魔杖，看着门外站着的陌生女孩胸口的徽章，有点奇怪地问，“你是新来的？”  
“马尔福医生你好，我叫阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，今天开始见习。”  
“我好像，没有收到培训你的通知？”  
“对，您没有。我来找您是多谢您给我签的推荐信。”阿斯托利亚赶忙说。  
“不必，这里主要还是看成绩单。”德拉科想起来了，他的确后来曾经收到过格林格拉斯寄来的致谢信，“那么，你今天应该是以上课为主吧？”  
“您说得对，今天都是上课。”阿斯托利亚递出掌心里已经握暖了的暗银色盒子，“这是挪威的一种魔法糖果，峡湾味儿的。”  
“峡湾味儿？”  
“是，很难描述，您吃了就知道了。那么，不打扰您了，我先走了，再见。”阿斯托利亚不知道为什么，突然有点慌张，这可不像在世家幼受庭训的她啊。也许是第一天太紧张了吧，也许是离开伦敦太久了吧。会习惯的。她一边捂着心狂跳的胸口，一边想。  
德拉科没有早上吃糖的习惯。他总是提前一个小时来到圣芒戈，预览已经安排好的工作，这样当有突发事件时，他便可以合理调配时间。通常这个时间整个楼层只有他一个人，他可以独自享受这种他从小到大都非常习惯的安静。今天，是个罕见的例外。不过这里来来去去的见习生、交流医生很多，这两年也越来越多有人慕名前来拜访他，这样突然的造访也不会让他反感。  
他把盒子顺手放进抽屉，一边喝晨间茶，一边抓紧时间整理不久之后将要公开宣讲的论文的参考文献。毕竟过一会儿，名声渐起的圣芒戈马尔福医生黑魔法魔咒伤害专科门诊就要在这间诊室里例行接诊了。  
今天并没有太疑难的病症，以复诊病人为主。下午茶歇刚开始，助手比尔道格就急匆匆地进来，“马尔福医生，部里来人找你，在专科病房的会客室。”  
德拉科放下茶杯披上长袍，一边走一边扣纽扣，远远地，他看到一头乱蓬蓬的黑发在人群中晃动。  
显然，黑头发嗯主人更早发现了他，向他点头，“马尔福。”  
“破特。有何贵干。”  
“三天前你收治的一个巫师病人，受伤很重，还记得吗？我们的报告显示他受到了多重魔咒的刻意伤害，这些魔咒很明显是刻意组合的，我们有理由相信，他是被……”  
“是我的、报告。救世之星的万丈光芒并不需要这一篇小小的医疗报告增光添彩，对吗？”  
“对，你的，我们有理由相信，他是被潜藏着的食死徒或者其他犯罪集团恶意伤害的。”哈利心想，一直听别人说德拉科·马尔福虽然仍然骄傲冷酷，但早已不复当年滔滔不绝的刻薄尖酸，而是淡漠寡言，为什么他看到的还是这幅鬼样子？不过，无论如何，马尔福医生在工作上从没有过不专业的行为，对魔法部的工作总是配合，谁也不能否认他在验伤方面的造诣，这就够了。  
“那你们打算现在就录口供？”  
“我希望能问一些问题，另外在魔咒踪迹方面和你探讨一下。”  
“探讨谈不上。我有问必答便是。”  
两人走进病房，默默无言，周围的医生护士早就识趣地走开了。说起来，其实他俩从来没有交过手，甚至除了工作不多说半个字，可只要哈利一来医院找德拉科，就没有人愿意呆在旁边，好像那地方马上就要爆炸似的。  
伤者在镇静汤剂的作用下沉睡。哈利和德拉科见状，便退到走廊上聊起伤情。突然病房里传出撕裂般的尖叫和急促的喘气声，德拉科冲进病房，施了一个镇静咒，然而作用并不明显，病人还是在抽动。  
“助手！”随着德拉科的喊声冲进来的，是阿斯托利亚。  
“我们按住他，你给他服下这粒药丸，然后把他身上的敷料全部揭掉，我要他的创面全部暴露在空气中。”  
阿斯托利亚非常熟练地操作。德拉科用魔杖处理，随着一缕缕黑丝被吸出收集到一个玻璃瓶里，病人剧烈抽动终于渐渐变轻，但嚎叫和睁大无神的双眼显示他仍停留在恐惧中。  
“能给他更有效的镇静咒吗？”哈利看着不忍。  
“更有效的镇静咒意味着可能会损伤部分记忆，贵司规定在证言采集完成之前不能对证人的记忆有任何损伤。”德拉科语气冷漠。  
哈利略有点尴尬，转头看到正在收拾的阿斯托利亚，“你是新来的吗？没看到过你。我是……”  
“哈利·波特！我是今天刚刚开始见习的阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。见到您很高兴。”  
“以后我们的合作会很多。那么，达芙妮·格林格拉斯是您的？”  
“是我的姐姐。我比您小一级。”  
“多么感人的叙旧会，然而我们是不是应该分析这些无足轻重的玻璃瓶了？”德拉科打断他们。  
“我今天已经没有别的事了，我可以一起听听吗？”阿斯托利亚向德拉科恳求。  
“我不管这个。你问他。”  
哈利点点头。

哈利走的时候已经天已经黑了。医院的人也都散得差不多了。德拉科回到自己的诊室，解下长袍挂好，闭上双眼坐在位子上。歇了片刻，他看到下午送来的茶和青瓜三明治还在桌上。茶已经冷了。他想起纳西莎前阵子差遣家养精灵送过一罐大吉岭夏摘茶来，却想不起来放在哪儿了。他打开抽屉，看到那盒峡湾糖。  
太累了。一粒糖也不是坏主意。  
他拿起一颗，剥开糖纸，放进嘴里。  
清风。清风拂过他的身旁。  
海浪。海浪拍打在他的耳畔。  
伦敦离大海很近，他的家乡离大海也并不远，但他从未感受过如此清冽的风。他闭上眼睛，进入黑暗宁静之地，未曾做梦。


	3. 一些琐屑，日子划过

德拉科睡醒的时候已经是深夜。他发现自己身上盖着本应挂在墙上的制服长袍。他坐直，看到桌上多了一份他跟破特讨论的整理稿，认出来是阿斯托利亚的笔迹。他轻挥魔杖，把这份整理稿收纳到书柜中。  
他回到自己在海德公园附近的公寓，——很多年前马尔福家的人需要经常秘密跟伦敦的麻瓜政政商要人打交道，故而置办了这处居所。  
房子很大，在历代主人的保养下依然状况良好，因为德拉科要来住，纳西莎亲自监督把设施又更新了一遍。但他很少用到这些，一来是医院很忙，二来是有空他就要回庄园去。  
可能因为晚上睡过了，他站在窗口，看到原来今晚有很圆的月亮。

第二天，德拉科在走廊上遇到阿斯托利亚。  
“格林格拉斯见习医生，整理稿我看了，很好，我收存了。”  
“那真是太好了。昨天学到很多，谢谢你，马尔福医生。”  
“如果这个病例将来写成论文，我会加上你的名字。”德拉科主动提到这件事，毕竟一个人如此用功，又不缺钱，那么只能是为了名望了。  
“您太客气了，我并没有做建设性工作。实在是自动笔录魔法在医学方面的笔误太多了。”阿斯托利亚出其不意，语气淡淡的，“我只是喜欢做这件事情，当然如果能对您有用那就更好了。”  
他去病区巡视。重伤病人醒了，身上不再游走魔咒的余毒，院里便将他从危重病房转了出去，接受普通护理。  
他所知道的和能推测出来的一切，都告诉破特了。接下来的就是破特的事了，破案或是无法告破，抓或者未能抓住逃犯，都再与他无关。或许有一天预言家日报又会头版大图压大字报道救世之星的新业绩，但这并非他所关心的。

周末没什么事情，德拉科照例回马尔福庄园去。大战之后马尔福家族在部里地位一落千丈，卢修斯在部里的官职和很多非政府组织的董事顾问都被取消。纳西莎对此倒无所谓，甚至感到庆幸，难得的几年空闲时间可以卢修斯好好修养身体，恢复他在阿兹卡班损失的健康。马尔福庄园也有很多需要打理的事务，她平生唯一在意的事情——一家人健康与团聚，终于实现了。  
除了德拉科去了伦敦当医生这件事。  
当然这并不是什么大问题。德拉科回家很方便，跟父母共进晚餐的次数在他这代人来说也可说是很频繁了。而且德拉科自从去了伦敦忙起来，大战之后异常苍白的脸似乎多少有了点血色，也给餐桌增加了很多新鲜的谈资。  
纳西莎非常欣慰。对她来说，除了德拉科还没有结婚之外，眼下的生活简直可以说是完美无缺。  
她坐在晚餐桌上，看着自己心爱的两个男人，表情前所未有的松弛。  
“我听说你最近在医学界的名声越来越大。你选择这个领域真是非常好的决定。”卢修斯起初并不支持德拉科出去工作，不过最近似乎态度有了松动。  
“是啊，德拉科的想法总是有道理的。”纳西莎对丈夫的态度转变很满意，也冲着儿子点头。  
“医学界是个很容易赢得公众好感的领域。德拉科，你在圣芒戈做起来以后，可以从公共卫生或者社会福利领域重新进入政界，这样我们马尔福家族的重新崛起就指日可待了。”  
卢修斯的想法对德拉科来说有点猝不及防，他不知该如何应答，餐桌上顿时有点沉闷。  
纳西莎感到了儿子的尴尬，立刻转移话题，“你们记得战后离开英国的格林格拉斯家吗？格林格拉斯太太前几天给我来信了，真是很久没有他家的消息了。”  
“格林格拉斯家的一个女儿目前在我们圣芒戈见习。”德拉科答道。  
“对，她就说起这件事。她托我请你多照顾照顾阿斯托利亚，说她身体不太好，本来家族是不同意她出来工作的。”  
“这没问题，我没太注意她最近到什么进度了。不过我看她似乎也不太需要别人照顾。”德拉科点点头。  
纳西莎说起信中其他的消息。原来格林格拉斯家的儿子和大女儿都十分低调地结婚了，毕竟这年月，纯血统家族不能再像过去那样风头出尽，能周全自家的日子就很好了。  
纳西莎漫不经心地说着别家的八卦，心里想的却是别人家的孩子都陆续结婚了，听说救世之星好像儿子都快有了，德拉科毕业之后却一直没有跟任何女孩有来往。看着也不像是被谁伤了心断了这方面的心思，这位格林格拉斯小姐小时候她见过，长长金色卷发，举止教养得体，又出身如今少有的没人坐牢的纯血家族，简直无可挑剔。只是……不知道“身体不好”究竟不好到什么程度？马尔福家族的新娘最重要的职责就是生下和抚育继承人。

德拉科回到医院留心了一下见习医生的进度表才发现，阿斯托利亚已经轮转去了别的病区。  
虽然后来的日子里很少看到她，但她的名字总时不时传到他耳朵里。阿斯托利亚很快在圣芒戈交了很多朋友。或者，朋友这个词太奢侈，至少她身边在餐厅总有人主动去跟她坐在一起，病人很愿意见到她，她的浆果馅饼、糖果以及其他甜点和她对医学的热情同样著名。  
德拉科隐约也会听别人说起她带来的好吃有趣的糖。只是从来没人说起过还有峡湾味儿的。  
这让他感觉也许那天他做了一个只有沉睡的梦。但他知道那不是梦，因为那个梦就在他抽屉里，当他非常疲倦的时候，他会摸一颗出来。


	4. 原来你也在这里

天气渐渐凉了。阿斯托利亚在圣芒戈塔楼最高的亭子里，飞鸿从天际远去，不知哪座教堂又进行了什么仪式，钟声从远处一串传来，琳琅作响。  
这是整个圣芒戈里她最喜欢的地方。在这里，可以看到伦敦的天际线和圣芒戈全景，无人打扰。虽然她喜欢交朋友，喜欢和大家在一起，但她更需要一个安静的地方来思考自己的事情。  
她从不在别人面前讨论那些事，并不意味着它们就不存在了，反而是意味着，她必须独自进入黑暗深处与命运相对，那个地方，只会有无穷无尽的孤独，她早就明白。  
但今天她要很早就离开这里，因为晚上要代表格林格拉斯家族去参加一个慈善酒会。她要把自己迅速收拾成一个世家淑女的模样，然后进入那个衣冠楚楚的场合，——说实在的，比起那些社交场合，她更愿意去里士满公园喂松鼠。

走进会场。低调古老的纯血家族重现伦敦，并且是以小女儿进入医学领域的现代方式，让她广受与会人士的欢迎。而她恰到好处的举止与从内到外的甜美让她被包围得简直脱不开身。  
终于有了一个空隙。人们被临时到会的魁地奇球星金妮·波特吸引，她立刻走到墙角找了个位置休息。  
金妮是她在霍格沃茨时的同届生，当然，金妮在学生时代就开始崭露头角，毕业之后成为球星，光芒万丈。还是等她周围的人散了一点我再去打招呼吧，阿斯托利亚心想。  
她啜饮一口冰凉的长相思半甜白，目光散向会场，一一打量形形色色的人。  
一直到目光触及不远处一个高瘦的侧影。  
纯黑的正装，淡金色的头发，瘦长的手指捏着一支细香槟杯。淡灰色的眼睛仿佛无尽透明，侧颜是她那天交文档时，忍不住端凝过的模样。他的目光游移，似乎是在找什么。  
是德拉科·马尔福。  
她觉得嘈杂的会场突然安静了。

德拉科今天下班要去参加一个魔法部的慈善酒会。  
马尔福家族在这类社交场合已经消失很久了。但无论是什么人当权，金币的魅力总是无穷的。即便部里的官员还不太敢直接伸手，但战后重建、公共建设、儿童福利总需要多多益善的投资，当马尔福家的金币不知多少真成为了善款、多少进了经手人的口袋，卢修斯终于收到了一个慈善组织的邀请函。  
卢修斯认为还不适合公开露脸，他决定派德拉科去，——假如马尔福家族第一次回归社交界是以年轻有为且与救世之星有未免关系的医生身份出现，那必定是会有更好的效果。  
卢修斯将此次酒会视为马尔福家族重新崛起的起点，洋洋洒洒写了几张羊皮纸指导德拉科应该如何跟哪些人接触。  
德拉科对这些并不陌生，毕竟他从小就被作为家族继承人培养待人接物的技能。但他也提前让自己明白，来到会场后人们看到他的目光，再也不会是过去他跟着父亲时候的模样了。  
进入会场，他并没有立刻满场乱飞，而是观察哪些人在和哪些人说着什么，心中默默做出判断，然后选择合适的对象走上前去。果然，有人对他视而不见，也有人非常客气甚至主动找他套近乎，毕竟无数项目等待马尔福家族的资金，而无论何时，多认识一个圣芒戈前途无量的年轻医生对日常生活也是非常有益的。  
第一次独自来这样场合，他到底还是有点累的，新取了一支冰凉的香槟到旁边休息。  
他看到一个纤细的身影走过。一头长长金发在灯光下折射出柔光，晃得他有点睁不开眼。  
是阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。  
对，她除了是医院里勤奋好学的见习医生，还是一个格林格拉斯，古老纯血家族的一员。他意识到这一点。自己可以来，她自然也可以来。  
他第一次发现，原来她盘得紧紧的医生髻是长到腰际的卷发。她穿着露背香槟色礼服，并不高调的式样不经意间勾勒出曼妙的身姿，长而卷翘的睫毛仿佛毛茸茸的，恰如其分的笑容丝毫不让人觉得虚伪做作，就像他曾在医院里偶尔无意间瞥见的一样。  
人群突然骚动起来，是金妮·韦斯莱临时到场。几乎所有人都涌向那头炸眼的红头发，“破特的老婆真是跟他一样永远焦点啊。”德拉科倚着柱子心想。  
他再转头，已经看不到刚才的那个身影。各种明艳照人各种娇俏动人的女孩们在他眼前一一闪过，可他他突然感到很失落。  
他不明白这是为什么。  
主持人举起酒杯，用力敲响，是金妮要上台要上台演讲了。金妮并不喜欢长篇大论陈词滥调，演讲辞就像她的球技一样干净利落，很快就结束了。讲完了她走下台直接走到阿斯托利亚面前，“啊，阿斯托利亚，好久不见，毕业之后你都去哪儿了？”  
“我跟着家人去了挪威，最近刚回来，在圣芒戈见习，学业太忙，一直没能跟你联系。”  
“请代我向令尊令堂问好。答应我有空一定和我联系好吗？我们那一届在伦敦的不多了，别说格兰芬多，四个学院加起来都很少，你能回来真是太好了。”  
“那是一定的。真怀念学校的时光。”  
“听说你在圣芒戈？今天德拉科·马尔福也来了，他也在圣芒戈。”  
“是啊，我好像没，没见到他。我不知道。”  
“他跟我丈夫经常有工作上的合作。”金妮转过头看了几眼便找到了德拉科，她喊起来，“马尔福医生，马尔福医生。”  
“破特太太。”德拉科只好走过来。  
“哈利说最近你又帮了他大忙，真是太谢谢你。”  
“那只是工作而已。换了任何人都一样。”  
“还是要谢谢你。这对哈利太重要了。”金妮匆匆忙忙说了几句便被其他人叫走，留下德拉科和阿斯托利亚。  
两人不知所措，德拉科先打破沉默，“原来你也在这里。”  
“是啊，你也在这里。”  
“我母亲说格林格拉斯太太写过信给她。”马尔福找到新的话题。  
“啊，”阿斯托利亚一下子轻松了，“妈妈，她太担心我了，其实我跟她说过很多次，我在这儿很好。”  
“嗯。我后来去看过你的记录。很不错，无论是理论还是实践。上次你急救的反应和手法也很熟练。”  
“其实，我以前在卑尔根的医院服务过。是麻瓜的医院。”  
“你在麻瓜的医院？”德拉科的惊讶是无法掩饰的。  
“是。卑尔根的巫师医院申请要求本国语言。麻瓜的医院倒是可以说英语，我就去了麻瓜的医院。收获很多。麻瓜面对生老病死跟我们完全一样。不过医疗方面跟我的还是很不同，所以做了一阵子就回伦敦了。”  
“哪些方面不同？”  
“比如对遗传病和血液病的研究，比如他们似乎不太研究隔几代人几个世纪突发复发的遗传病，额……其实我也没有研究很多。”  
“这种情况在巫师界也很少。”  
“您说得对。确实很少。很罕见。”阿斯托利亚低下头。

这时慈善拍卖开始了。  
阿斯托利亚代表格林格拉斯家拍了一幅大战遗孤儿童的画作。德拉科拍到一根大航海时代在南岛制作的魔杖，当然是已经无人能够使用的。费用和拍品都会在会后由专人到他们府上去结算交接。  
“你觉得这个地方怎么样？”德拉科随口问。  
“空气有点闷……也有点吵。重要的是我们必须出现在这个地方。”阿斯托利亚微笑，“可是我真的喜欢这幅画。你呢？”  
“酒还行。参加社会活动和收藏魔法物品是马尔福家族的传统。”德拉科并没有什么表情。  
“有传统，真好。”  
“如果是非法的活动和违禁物品呢？”  
“马尔福家族不是已经……”  
“你是想说已经洗白了是吗？”德拉科喝一口酒，“不，人们永远会这么说。”  
最后环节是拍大合影。金妮自然站在中间，她一定要拉着阿斯托利亚站在她旁边，正在跟她聊天的德拉科识趣地想要不要让到旁边，但人潮把他俩挤在一起，于是他站到了阿斯托利亚侧后方。  
“cheers!”摄影师喊。  
每个人都留下了训练有素的笑容。  
散场已是深夜。金妮被人们拉住合影。阿斯托利亚跟她道了别，走到门厅，取了外套，她没有像其他人一样使用魔法通道回家，而是给自己施了个护身咒，走入夜色。  
她喜欢在麻瓜的街道上缓缓步行，她爱这个城市，这城市太古老然而又总在自我更新，无论是建筑、公园，还是声色与巫师麻瓜。她总能发现一些隐藏的魔法，跟他们不动声色会心一笑。  
这里离她家并不远，很快就走到了。门口放了一个包裹，是她前几天订的玫瑰。同期的见习生要结婚了，请她编一个花环，——她很会一些这方面的魔咒。


	5. let the choir bell sing

尽管前一天很晚才睡。但德拉科还是提前一个小时来到了圣芒戈。  
《预言家日报》社会版头条发了前一天慈善酒会的合影。通常来说，他匆匆浏览完《预言家日报》的标题之后就会立刻投入垃圾桶，但这次不知道为什么，他把有大合影的那张单独抽出来，放进了抽屉里。  
邮件盘里还有一张请帖。  
请帖上的两个人他看着很陌生，打开看，新娘是今年刚来的见习生。注意事项里特别提到新郎是麻瓜，届时将有近半数客人是麻瓜，因此希望来宾尽量穿着通行服装，避免明显使用魔法。  
这在如今也是颇为时髦的事情了。  
德拉科查了一下那天自己没什么特别的事情，在回执上写了自己的名字。这几年很少有婚礼会请他前往做客。正派人的婚礼上怎么可能有马尔福家族的人存在？  
也许是新娘想人气更足，也许是巫师界渐渐平静，也许，是见习生认为他毕竟是资深治疗师？  
公园婚礼至少环境是宜人的，如果实在无法安然身处其中，就去喂松鼠好了，他想。

婚礼是在邱园附近的一个小公园里，灌木精心修剪成趣致的造型，大树整齐矗立在湛蓝天空下，湖泊不大，却也浮有几只天鹅。平整的草坪从湖边衍到一片灌木的尽头，早已准备好的椅子绑着银色的蝴蝶结整齐摆成数排，凉棚下是已经放好简餐和酒水的长桌。  
德拉科把礼物交给新人的时候，看到的是怀抱一个婴儿坐在椅子上哄睡的阿斯托利亚。她已经有孩子了？他犹豫了一下，走上前，“你好，格林格拉斯见习医生。”  
她微微欠身，“你好，马尔福医生。抱歉我没法起身。”  
“不必，这是……你的孩子？真可爱。”德拉科这样说着，但并没有多看孩子一眼。  
“啊……不，这是我帮人照看的，她妈妈突然有点不舒服。”阿斯托利亚笑道，“已经睡了。”她把孩子放进婴儿车，小心盖好包被，推到树荫下。  
“哦，这么小，很累人吧。”  
“忙了一早上快疯了，正好可以坐一会儿。”阿斯托利亚不以为意，“过会儿仪式要开始了，我们去找个位子坐下。”  
“我坐在这里就很好。”德拉科指指自己这个最后排、靠近灌木的位子。阿斯托利亚也顺势坐在他的旁边。  
仪式很快，誓言、祝祷、交换戒指。阿斯托利亚指着伴娘轻声说，“伴娘的玫瑰头冠是我做的，”她忍不住又得意地加了一句，“漂亮吧？新娘很满意，所以她让我又做了几个小的给花童。”  
德拉科点点头，“的确，你手艺不错。而且，你是不是加了一点……”他压低声音，“魔法？”  
“对啦~林间妖精教我的。”  
“妖精？”德拉科的认知里，妖精实在不是会教巫师魔法的这种形象。  
“北欧的妖精，怎么说呢，跟英国的不太一样，在那儿似乎各个魔法种族相处得更好一些。也许是因为天气太冷，人又太少了吧。”  
德拉科注意到今天阿斯托利亚话比较多。这样也好，我听就可以了。他想。而且他突然对北欧的魔法环境也有了一点兴趣。在过去，英格兰的魔法世家子弟成年之后都要先去欧洲游历一番，回来再决定人生的方向。在他父亲这一辈，这个传统就几乎失落了。卢修斯对此颇为遗憾。  
那么，精神上游历一下也不错。  
不过，阿斯托利亚又被叫走去做别的事了。他也有点饿了，去取了一杯酒和一些吃的。这时音乐响起来，人们纷纷站起来跳舞。  
虽然大家都遵守请帖要求的dress code，但德拉科一眼还是能看出来哪些是巫师哪些是麻瓜。来的巫师里有不少是圣芒戈的员工，他们似乎很适应，跟麻瓜互相搭讪，言笑晏晏，德拉科起初无人问津，后来也有人跟他跳了几支舞。他觉得自己穿得太多了，有点燥热，往树荫下走去，他听到一把很生动的声音和孩子的惊呼，是阿斯托利亚在给孩子们讲巫师的故事。  
巫师的故事随便讲讲就够征服这帮麻瓜小孩了。他想。  
突然有人从后面叫他，“嘿，马尔福医生！”他转头，是魔法动物伤害科的平克·艾力。  
“你好，艾力医生。”  
“有件事，有空吗？找你商量。”  
“什么事？”  
“魁地奇联赛的夏休结束了你知道吧？秋冬赛季马上就要开始了但是我们科的怀特·贝尔要去南美洲出差退队了，餐厅的厨师库克生了第八个孩子，再打球就要被老婆赶出家门了，但是我们圣芒戈一百多年好不容易打进一次业余甲级，我听说你们斯莱特林特别重视荣誉的，你打过几年对吧？来参加我们队吧。”平克一口气说得他根本插不上话。  
“可是，我很久没打了，艾力医生。”说实在的，德拉科有点心动。  
“叫我平克就好。你有经验。你以前是院队长，练练就找回感觉了。”  
“也是。我平时在家里的练习场也会练练飞行。”德拉科心想，总不能告诉他自己能当队长是因为他爸给全队每个人赞助了一把当时性能最强劲的扫帚。  
“没问题，对吧？”平克很期待地盯着他，“下周我们第一次训练，你来吧。”  
“试试吧。”  
“太好了，我就知道，哪有那么难，都是男生嘛，肯定一说就通。”平克很明显有备而来，从口袋里掏出厚厚一沓纸，“这是赛程表和训练表，我用了个压缩咒，你待会儿可以直接放进口袋，这是我们现在战术规划，咱们看一下。你体重上没有优势，我们会保护你尽量不被硬冲撞，但是这也意味着你的飞行会特别灵活，再说你肯定配性能最赞的扫帚，咱们队就有速度优势了……”  
“速度上去了冲撞也是可以的，联赛里普遍用什么扫帚？……”  
阿斯托利亚起身帮孩子们拿饮料，看到平克挨着德拉科，手搭着他肩膀，很是惊讶。她从没见过德拉科有跟人这么亲昵的时候。

日头渐渐偏移。平克去找麻瓜姑娘跳舞。也有麻瓜姑娘来找德拉科，姑娘对德拉科的医生工作很有兴趣，他只好按照巫师保密法案的规定一一回答。姑娘跳了一会儿被别人约走了，他去拿喝的，正好碰上阿斯托利亚。  
“故事讲完了？”  
“嗯，也跳了一会儿，”阿斯托利亚突然意识到头顶还带着讲故事时孩子们给她带的花童小花冠，伸手取下来，有点不好意思，“孩子们给我带的，有点好笑。”  
“不。你带着很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。可惜我已经做过三次伴娘啦，不能再做，再做我就嫁不出去了。要不然我可以弄个伴娘的来戴。”  
“是吗？还有这样的说法？”  
“麻瓜都这么说，”阿斯托利亚低头，“的确，结不结婚跟这些事情是没有什么关系。”  
“在挪威巫师和麻瓜关系很亲密么？”德拉科挺好奇的。  
“比英国好一些。虽然巫师也已经隐没身份好几个世纪了，但氛围不同，还留着一些基督化之前的痕迹。诶，我家祖上就是从挪威到英格兰来的。当时应该是跟海盗一起夏季劫掠的随船巫师吧。”  
“那还是半神、巫师、魔法生物和普通人混居的时代。很令人神往的时代。”德拉科想起了很多传说。  
“马尔福家如此古老，祖上也有很多传说吧。”  
“我家是跟诺曼人一起登陆的法国巫师，对更久远的历史我研究过，但究竟从哪里来已经不可考了，比较确定的是马尔福家族是从那时候开始持续影响英国历史。”  
“我也研究过家族史，不过我家这件事情主要是我父亲在做。我们去挪威也有这方面的因素。”  
“家族史的材料不多，我跟我父亲整理时也遇到这个问题。麻瓜篡改太多史实，保密法实行之后很多巫师界的材料也销毁了。去发源地是个好办法。”  
“那你去过法国吗？马尔福医生。”  
“马尔福家族所有成员被限制出境，一直到大清算结束，”德拉科突然变了语气，冷冷回答，“Malfoy来自法语，罪恶的意思。这个说法前几年特别有名。”  
“如果是麻瓜，他们会说，哇，酷。”阿斯托利亚微笑，“我打赌刚才一定有麻瓜姑娘找你跳舞，说不定还约你出去。她可不在乎你是不是什么罪恶的马尔福。你有专业人士气质，年轻，而且很……”她把想说的话咽下去，“很像个单身人士。所以，你看，这就是她们看到的你，就这些。”  
“麻瓜当然不了解巫师的事。”  
“那么，平克。我刚才听他说他说服你加入魁地奇队了。那帮男医生简直不能更开心了。他们关心也就是这些罢了。”阿斯托利亚狭猝地想，如果告诉他他们开心的内容还包括了做了马尔福家会赞助球队每人一把最新款扫帚的白日梦，他会怎么样？  
德拉科还没回答，姑娘们突然都在往前挤，是新娘要扔花球。很多姑娘挤上前，不管是巫师还是麻瓜，德拉科不停地让，让到最后排，发现阿斯托利亚也在最后。  
“你怎么没去抢？”  
“让她们抢吧，你看她们多开心。”  
“你今天也特别开心，又喜欢孩子……”德拉科是想说，你应该很想要结婚吧。  
“是啊。婚礼特别让人喜欢，什么都很漂亮，每个人都那么高兴，”她看着前方，语气突然冷漠下来，“可是，结婚需要运气。运气不会在我这边。”  
这时草坪上传来孩子们的欢呼。  
“放烟花了！”有人从他们旁边跑过喊。  
所有的人都一起抬头。  
烟火在夜空里绽放。是无比绚烂的魔法烟花，花色在空中不停变幻。当然，新娘会告诉大家是从中国特地定制的。  
德拉科想起童年在庄园里，母亲抱着他一起看从父亲的魔杖里源源不断涌出的烟花，想起在霍格沃茨，老师们暗自竞争，用烟花魔法斗出胜过白昼的光华，院长斯内普的绿色调永远是最炫目的。  
阿斯托利亚不停惊呼，像孩子那样笑着，她想，无论未来怎样，此刻能在这里真是太好了。  
他们的眼里，同时闪起了点滴泪光。


	6. in the golden autumn

秋天是伦敦一年之中最美好也最为短暂的季节。过了九月中旬，树叶开始变成金黄，空气干爽，人们变得很爱呆在户外，甚至连巫师也不例外，很多工作地点离家近的巫师会放弃飞路网和幻影移形，像麻瓜那样步行上下班。除了依然天气变幻莫测，一切简直完美。  
德拉科忙得无暇享受秋色。工作。球队。中午球队经常要开会。德拉科跟球队磨合得越来越好，圣芒戈队给自己设了“保八争六”的目标，但实际上大家都知道只要能保级就谢天谢地了。  
周末除了训练和比赛，他还是要回威尔特郡的马尔福庄园，到了下半年，庄园的事情总是会变得多一些。  
时间飞快得流逝，比任何时候都要更快。除了一个刹那。那天他忙到快下班才发现茶都没喝，他拿起杯碟在窗口看着金黄的悬铃木，不经意间看到楼下有过一把长长的金发。  
是阿斯托利亚。  
阿斯托利亚长长的金发。在枝形吊灯下闪耀的金发。在阳光下泛着流光的金发。在夕阳下染上暖意的金发。  
只有那一刻，他觉得时光停滞了。  
这个周末休赛，于是队员们决定周五晚上训练，这样就可以跟家人过一个完整的周末。纳西莎听说了，便邀请阿斯托利亚去马尔福庄园喝茶。  
自从上次德拉科参加慈善酒会并且上了预言家日报，——虽然只是一张大合影，卢修斯就认为他们也应该重新在社交界活跃起来。既然格林格拉斯太太亲致信了纳西莎谈到女儿在圣芒戈，那么由纳西莎出面请阿斯托利亚来庄园喝茶真是再妥当不过了。

德拉科在周五晚上就回了庄园跟卢修斯处理一些别的事情。阿斯托利亚则在周六下午到达。  
片刻寒暄和赠礼之后，纳西莎让德拉科先带阿斯托利亚去书房坐坐。  
马尔福庄园的住宅是一座古老的大宅，自乔治王朝时代之后就没有再动过主体结构，历代究竟隐藏了多少魔法已然不得而知。书房在大宅的东端，建造的时候便打通了一楼和二楼，书架层层而上，高不见顶。名曰书房，说是小型图书馆也不为过。  
“这里是大概近六百年的藏书，我想即使在全英国而言，能达到这样规模和珍本量的魔法图书馆也并不多。”  
“太壮观了。”阿斯托利亚仰首，不禁感叹。  
“当然作为家族收藏，种类的齐全程度就有所欠缺了。”  
德拉科和阿斯托利亚在墨绿色丝绒沙发上坐下，给她倒了一杯茶，介绍房间里的陈设。墙上挂着深蓝色丝绒帷幔族谱，最后一个名字是德拉科。书房里有两组沙发、一个边几、一张用料非常厚实的大书桌、一张纤细一点的书桌和一套小桌椅。  
“小桌子很可爱。”阿斯托利亚很喜欢那套小的，一看就是给身量很小的小朋友准备的。  
“家父很重视我的学习，我从有记忆就在这里读书。”  
“能在自家图书馆随心所欲地读书真是太好了。”阿斯托利亚想到在霍格沃茨时，作业季在图书馆排队等候热门书的焦虑时光。  
“在自家也无法随心所欲，那时候我并不能自己选择读什么，家父选好了放在小柜子里，让我定期读完，给他汇报。”  
“我小时候父母不太管我们，我总是在外面玩，真是不学无术。哦，那些高的书，怎么取下来呢？”阿斯托利亚发现这里没有任何一把梯子。  
“因为有太多危险的书，祖先为此建立了一套管理魔法体系，我们家的人都要学这个。”马尔福举起魔杖，轻念咒语，几本书从书架上出列，然后轻轻飞下来，“所有高处的书都需要用魔咒才能调取。如果是危险的书，需要加密魔咒。如果你不知道确切的名字，可以说出你的需求，系统也会自动给你推荐。”  
书扑拉拉飞下来，盘旋了一会儿又回到书架。阿斯托利亚忍不住微笑，“太有意思了，在这里长大真幸运。”  
“是啊，很幸运，”德拉科突然凝神，“其实……一个小男孩，每天除了一个人在这儿读书背书就是去训练飞行和礼节，真的有点儿……”  
“孤独。抱歉我不该提起这个，马尔福医生。”  
“没什么，我只是突然在想，如果以后还有马尔福，希望他们不必这样度过童年。也许，他们可以去看一些更丰富的东西。”德拉科沉吟了一下，“对，你说得对，是孤独。”  
“一定会的，将来一定会如您所愿。”  
“希望如此吧。说实在的，以后的事谁知道呢？”德拉科低头苦笑了一下，环顾四周，“我从小在这里长大，读父亲挑选的书，背诵、写报告。跟父亲挑选的孩子一起玩。我以为这就是整个世界。我以为只要不让父亲失望，就能赢得世界。可后来我有一天突然发现，不，世界并不是这样。完全不是这样。你以为是全世界的地方，其实只是冰洋上的一块浮冰。”  
中午，阳光从东边和南边的窗户斜斜射进来，所有的书都在仿佛在静静聆听什么。德拉科·马尔福这么多年来，第一次向另一个人讲述整个世界翻转的艰难过往，把他隐藏地很好的伤口暴露在空气中。他的声音缓慢没有波澜，却隐藏着什么。阿斯托利亚感到了一种异样的东西在空气里流淌，她的内心深深收到震荡，甚至不敢正视他，那年轻而苍老的面庞。  
他并没有看着哪里，放空的双眼仿佛看到了无限遥远的地方。  
他们都不再说话。  
过了很久，阿斯托利亚很轻声地说——轻到像害怕打破什么脆弱的东西，“是，我可以想象。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们的世界都曾天翻地覆。那些年我也在霍格沃茨啊，马尔福医生。”阿斯托利亚转头，“所以，虽然如果我说我明白是假的，但我真的可以努力想象和体会您所经历的……痛苦。”

那一瞬间他有点手足无措。还好钟响了。他们来到对着花园的玻璃屋，玻璃可以根据天气自己调节开合。纳西莎和卢修斯已经在那里了。纳西莎准备了甜咸三层茶点和大吉岭夏摘茶，对阿斯托利亚道，“我家的司康是这一带最好的。马卡龙也是家族传统。茶是印度的朋友送来的。”  
“很久没吃到这么经典的英国下午茶了，真是谢谢您的邀请，马尔福太太。”  
“回到英国之后都很忙吧，感觉还适应吗，毕竟天气这么糟糕？”  
“回来的感觉太好了，伦敦是全世界最好的地方，没有任何其他地方能跟它媲美，当然，除了英国的乡村。”  
纳西莎显然对这个回答很满意，表情松弛下来。  
“马尔福太太，您种的玫瑰真是太美了。我想它们是古老玫瑰品种。”  
“是吗，你还了解这个？”纳西莎很惊奇，“现在的年轻人只关心最新的杂交品种。”  
“杂交品种虽然很美，但一个完美的玫瑰园，一定要有这样的古老玫瑰。”  
他们继续闲聊，从圣芒戈聊到魁地奇，从慈善酒会聊到园艺植物，说着说着，说到阿斯托利亚曾在麻瓜的医院服务。  
“你这样的年轻女巫，血统如此纯正，居然……”卢修斯压制住自己的惊讶。  
“不会觉得肮脏吗，是因为嫌脏所以离开了对吗？”纳西莎问。  
“麻瓜面对生老病死的脆弱或者勇敢，跟巫师没什么不同，我想人性是一样的。只是他们普遍不能够那么长寿。我走是因为还是想学巫师的医学。”  
“你怎么会有这样自甘堕落的看法？跟泥……麻瓜没什么不同？”卢修斯简直有点恼火。  
“父亲，圣芒戈也会收治麻瓜，当他们被魔咒和魔法生物伤害的时候。”德拉科抬头。  
“那是为了防止他们泄露我们的秘密！被迫弄脏我们的双手。”  
“治好他们时的成就感是一样的。哪怕他们出院会被施遗忘咒和混淆咒，无法回来致谢。”德拉科继续说。  
“既然你离开了，说明麻瓜的医学还是跟巫师无法相比，总算没有进一步玷污自己的名誉，感谢梅林。”纳西莎不喜欢看到父子产生分歧，转头对阿斯托利亚肯定地说。  
“嗯，也许是各有所长吧……”阿斯托利亚斟酌着用词。  
“巫师医学界普遍认为，麻瓜比巫师擅长应付流感。”德拉科的语气像他给病人开处方时那样肯定。  
“是的，我目前的导师主张推荐巫师去麻瓜医院打流感疫苗。”  
“在巫师的血里打麻瓜疫苗？你怎么不说去兽医诊所呢，格林格拉斯小姐？”卢修斯已经无法克制他的刻薄了。  
阿斯托利亚一时语结。  
“父亲，虽然这种做法仍有争议，但是…目前的趋势是这样…”德拉科很耐心地对父亲解释着。  
“那么，格林格拉斯小姐，你平时也喜欢运动吗？”纳西莎转移了话题。  
“真是惭愧，我不擅长魁地奇，飞行的话，也只能在空旷的大海或者高空。我平时唯一坚持的运动是散步。”  
“哦，这是麻瓜那里学来的时髦吗？”卢修斯冷语。  
“德拉科从小就很喜欢魁地奇，他曾经是斯莱特林的队长。”纳西莎装作没听到，满脸自豪地看着儿子。  
“是啊，自从马尔福医生加入了圣芒戈联队，我们的成绩就好多了，圣芒戈的门厅里就挂着球队所有人的大幅照片呢，马尔福医生的就在正中间。”  
“是嘛，那我什么时候得去看看。”  
“是，您一定要去看看，您儿子的照片就在champion的m下面。如果您来，请一定不吝告诉我。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎很快离席了，“既然你喜欢英国的乡村，那么我家的林地正好是散步的好地方。”  
德拉科和阿斯托利亚一起默默走着，有一搭没一搭地介绍林地的动植物。今天有点风，阿斯托利亚像麻瓜那样用一条丝巾固定住头发。阳光从林间漏进来，留下好看的光斑。高大的山毛榉树和橡树叶沙沙作响。  
德拉科突然站定，“格林格拉斯见习医生，我为我父母的言行向你道歉。他们的言辞真的十分无理，冒犯了你。”  
“马尔福医生，你已经尽力了，我想我应该谢谢你，你一直在为我说话。”  
“抱歉，我当时没有办法说得更加充分了。你知道，他们一直就是那样的人。真的很抱歉，你第一次来这里就受到这样的待遇。”  
“你不必解释。我的父母、哥哥姐姐，我自己都曾经几乎是这样。”  
“你？”德拉科很惊讶。  
“小时候我很崇拜我姐姐，那时候她在学校有个好朋友……，”阿斯托利亚突然反应过来，自觉失言，“那时候她的一些激进的好朋友总来家里，我跟着她们一起玩。”  
“你是指潘西·帕金森吗？不必忌讳，我跟她很久没有联络并且也不会再有联络了。”德拉科表情很平静。  
“抱歉。我不该提到这个。”阿斯托利亚低头。  
“那么，接受我的道歉，好吗？希望你别觉得马尔福庄园是个太糟糕的地方。虽然人的名声不怎么样，这个地方公认还是不错的，我的祖先花了很多精力得到和经营这里。”德拉科自嘲着。  
“好吧，我接受。”阿斯托利亚站直，认真说，“让他们活在过去吧，如果他们不愿醒来。谁让我们都是古老家族呢。马尔福庄园真的很好。书房，花园，林地，一切都很好。完全是我在挪威时思念的英格兰乡村的样子。”  
德拉科弯起手臂，阿斯托利亚轻轻挽上去，一起继续走。  
“人也没那么糟啦。坦白说以前我听到过一些流言，但我必须说我看到的，您父母全身心地爱您，尤其是您的母亲。”  
“是，她为我冒过很大的风险。”  
突然，阿斯托利亚弯腰，做了个“嘘”的动作，小声说，“这下面有獾。”  
“真的？你怎么知道？”  
“我哥哥教过我。你知道吗，全世界只有英国的獾是群居的，它们能建立一个很大的地下城。”  
“这么厉害，但是我们也看不到啊……”  
“我知道一个咒语，能让它的结构透视一会儿。”阿斯托利亚拿出魔杖，用更加轻的声音念出咒语。  
地下洞穴、通道、蜷缩着的幼獾和成年獾，一个恢宏复杂的地下宫殿显现出来，半透明，在金色的草地上静静浮现，放出柔和的银色光芒。  
“啊……”他们俩一起惊呼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.我想draco在大战结束后的几年应该是有点PTSD的，所以特地又去查了这方面的资料。我刻意让阿斯托利亚说“我可以努力体会”而不是“我明白”（我本来打算写），是因为面对PTSD者不可以说“我都知道我明白”这种话。人是无法真正的去复制另一个人的体验的。但可以去努力体会，我以为，这种努力，比“明白”更动人。  
> 2.麻瓜更擅长应付流感似乎是在pottermore看到的，用在这里了。  
> 3.獾，真的。全世界只有英国的獾是群居的。（笑~古老玫瑰，老玫瑰是玫瑰的一个门类，指没有经过现代杂交的传统品种。  
> 4.书房那里参考了唐顿庄园等等各种英剧的房屋……我甚至自己画了个草图……刮风的天气用丝巾固定头发是英国女王从年轻时就喜欢的作法，个人很喜欢这种60年代复古风。  
> 5.最后，秋天总是无法不让你想起里尔克的诗句啊，“谁在此刻孤独，就永远孤独”。我心疼的他们不会再孤独了。


	7. love is a touch and yet not a touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名取自塞林格的《破碎故事之心》，一般译成“爱是想触碰又收回手。”

圣芒戈集满了各路人马，光是《预言家日报》就来了社会、神奇生物、法律与政治几个版面，其他的如神秘动物保护司、保密司、禁止滥用魔法司、与麻瓜关系司等等等等，更是不一而足。  
事情是这样的。两名巫师违规饲养了一群双头犬，这天清晨他们看难得不下雨，便到家附近的保护区违规去遛狗，谁知却遇到了三个盗猎的麻瓜。盗猎者看到双头犬举枪便射，巫师和双头犬都被子弹射伤。巫师一慌，双头犬挣脱了遛狗绳冲向盗猎者撕咬，巫师发射魔咒制止了双头犬，但也误伤了麻瓜，同时双头犬的魔法项圈反射的魔咒也弄伤了巫师本人。最终巫师、麻瓜、双头犬都受了伤。  
因为事件发生在魔法部改革派力推修订《国际保密法》的当口，事件受到了魔法界的广的关注。  
对德拉科来说，这个事件复杂之处倒不在于其政治影响，而在于魔法伤害，一是巫师们处于昏迷中，已经说不清自己究竟发射了什么咒语，只能通过伤情来倒推；二是某些咒语对麻瓜的伤害应该如何解决才能得体又有效。  
他把所有的精力都投入在加班诊治上。他跟几个同事们一起分析伤情，推测踪迹。阿斯托利亚则在一旁沉默地做记录的工作。一切完成回到家时，已经是深夜。  
太累了，反而一时难以入睡。他倒了一杯酒站在窗边。目力所及之处，伦敦的灯光已然尽皆熄灭。抬头看到漫天的星光。他突然想到白天跟他在一起一整天却没说几句话的阿斯托利亚。星夜女神之名。

第二天，上午下午除了正常工作，要应付部里不同的部门来调查取证双头犬事件，不知何故，这些人把昨天提过的问题又拿出来反复提问、不断质疑，态度倨傲刻薄，搞得他不胜其烦但又无法不去应付。  
中午他在餐厅遇到阿斯托利亚，她似乎要对他说什么，但他急着去联队开会。下一场要打《预言家日报》队，这支球队因为有好几个职业队的退役球员，所有的队员都特别重视。

下班时德拉科终于可以含一颗峡湾糖休息一会儿，这时他才想起来，今天的报纸还没看过。他翻开《预言家日报》随便扫了几眼，一下子便看到他自己的照片，旁边一行大字：“德拉科·马尔福医生称此次复杂的魔咒伤害虽然复杂但完全可控且可逆。但问题是，我们是否可以在如此重要的事件信任一个马尔福？”  
MALFOY还被特地加粗加黑，用正文不用的无衬线字体。  
他看着报纸上的自己。突然明白了白天那些人轮流来质问他是为了什么。他卷进了改革派和保守派的纷争，无需证据，这个姓氏已经足够构成打击。  
有人敲门，是阿斯托利亚。  
“马尔福医生你好，请问现在有空吗？”阿斯托利亚瞥到桌上打开的报纸。  
“什么事，格林格拉斯见习医生？”德拉科连着两天都在不停说话，声线有点沙哑，头微微抬了一下。  
“这是我整理的双头犬事件的报告。”  
“怎么又让你做这个？先给我吧。”  
阿斯托利亚很奇怪，他怎么看起来如此疲倦。  
“昨天只有我一个见习医生一直跟这件事，主要是我喜欢。哦，还有……”  
阿斯托利亚发现德拉科桌上打开的那张报纸。  
那行大字。  
以及白天她听说的，不断有各个部门的巫师来找他麻烦的事。  
“还有，嗯……那个等下再说……还没吃饭吧，要不先吃点东西？”  
“行，去餐厅？”圣芒戈的餐厅24小时候随时提供各种食物。  
“出去透透气吧。我请你。”  
阿斯托利亚带德拉科去的街区有不少小小的酒馆。她轻车熟路走进其中一间，高大魁梧的老板大叔立刻走出来张开双臂，“小利亚，你很久没有来看马里奥了，最近怎么样？”  
“马里奥抱歉，我最近真是太忙了，快把最好的食物拿出来招呼小利亚。”阿斯托利亚跟他拥抱。德拉科很惊讶，倒不是因为这个拥抱，——这人听名字应该是意大利人，他们那里的礼节如此，而是因为，“小利亚”。  
“今天的生蚝是最好。这是你的朋友吗？”  
“这是我的同事马尔福医生。他是真正的医生哦。那么先来一打生蚝。”阿斯托利亚和德拉科在一张小桌子坐下，问德拉科，“你喜欢意大利面吗？这里的贻贝墨鱼面很十分精彩。”  
“好。”  
马里奥把生蚝先送上来，顺便倒了两杯长相思，“你的同事看起来很累，先喝杯酒。马尔福医生是你们英国人吗？”  
“他家以前是法国人。”阿斯托利亚解释。  
“太棒了。法国的一切都比英国跟我们意大利更接近。”  
“你是意大利人？”德拉科已经很多年没听人因为他姓马尔福而说“太棒了”。  
“托斯卡纳人，不过我来伦敦很多年了，我爱伦敦。”马里奥唱歌一般说着走了。  
阿斯托利亚手势熟练，用小刀打开两个生蚝，把柠檬汁挤在上面，把其中一个一口吞进嘴里，另一个托到德拉科面前。没想到一口吞太大一颗，一下子咽不下去了。  
德拉科接过，照样吞下，一抬头她脸鼓鼓很尴尬的眼神，忍不住笑起来，然后赶紧捂住嘴，——要不然生蚝的一包汁水就要溅出来了。  
“笑什么，你不也一样。”阿斯托利亚故作不屑转过头。但她突然感觉自己心里涌起了一种很温暖的东西，——你终于笑了。  
“这位马里奥是？”德拉科把嘴里的东西咽下去，问。  
“麻瓜厨师。擅长做海鲜。”  
“你怎么认识这里的？”  
“我刚到伦敦时有一天骑士魔法公交把我送错地方了，我迷路，不知道怎么就来到了这儿。那天很晚了，街上有几个小混混来跟着我，他跑出来大吼了几声，把他们吓走。我们就认识了。”  
“你没有用护身咒？”  
“没来得及。然后我在他店里买了东西吃，他给我画了很详细的地图和安全线路，告诉我按照这条线路回家绝对没有问题。我说我刚来伦敦，好多地名我都不认识，他很耐心一一教会我。”  
“后来你就用麻瓜的线路回家了？”  
“不，”阿斯托利亚压低声音，“我还是跑到一个僻静的路边，召唤了骑士公交车。当然，后来我告诉他我按照他的建议步行了。”  
德拉科忍不住笑起来，“原来你也会骗人。”  
“他是个好人。他认为我是个独自来伦敦求学的农村姑娘。仅仅因为这样，他就对我很热情。”阿斯托利亚喝了一口，“多好。他甚至不记得我姓什么，他只是叫我小利亚。”  
“说真的我听他叫你，还以为你们认识很久了。”  
“不，不，他只是记不住这么长的名和姓。”阿斯托利亚笑。  
德拉科想到她的全名，“你和你姐姐的名字都来自希腊神话，你父亲很喜欢希腊文化么？”  
“是啊，他喜欢这些古老美好的东西。他也喜欢天文占星，——我也喜欢看星星，说实在的，我家的人对过去的东西了解得比现在的要多，对天上的事情也比地上的要多得多。”  
“你家在大战前选择了正确的立场。你太谦逊了。”德拉科说。  
“我父母也许只是纯粹不喜欢纷争。他们不擅长，所以宁可避开。”  
“我父亲倒认为我家人很擅长。”德拉科自嘲。  
“我……没有资格评价什么。但是，如今已经是最好的结果了，对么？”阿斯托利亚小心地回答，“你觉不觉得生蚝尝起来好像打包了一个小小的海洋？”  
“真的是这种……海洋在爆炸的感觉。”德拉科体会着甘美，由衷赞叹。  
马里奥送来意大利面，又给他们加上酒。阿斯托利亚吃白葡萄酒贻贝配烤过的蒜蓉面包。  
他们聊到贻贝和墨鱼，意大利的阳光和大海。  
“你小时候真的没吃过这个么？”阿斯托利亚很好奇地问。  
“我家日常很少吃这些。也许是因为我父母认为有教养之家族不应该过于重视口腹之欲，而是应该把精力更多地集中在更有精神性和荣誉的事情上。”  
突然，阿斯托利亚冲着他忍不住笑。  
“笑什么。”德拉科莫名其妙。  
“我应该现在给你拍个照，将来你再笑话我，我就拿出来报仇。”  
德拉科再转头看墙上的镜子，发现他嘴边有黑色墨鱼汁，自己也忍不住笑起来。他突然想到，自己从小没有这个东西吃，大概就是因为难免会吃成这幅样子，所以家里不允许出现这种食物吧。  
阿斯托利亚轻轻击掌，“哈，我破坏了你的教养，你父亲会更厌恶我了。”  
乘着德拉科吃完去洗手间的功夫，马里奥走过来，坐到阿斯托利亚身边。  
“小利亚，你今天很忧愁。”  
“我今天明明很快乐。快用你快乐的意大利眼睛看我。”阿斯托利亚脸色微微酡红，托着下巴嬉笑。  
“我的意大利眼睛能分辨出什么是真正的快乐。”  
“那么，快乐和忧愁都是真的。”阿斯托利亚的笑容渐渐变淡。  
“小利亚，我有时真不明白英国人……如果你想要什么，你要说出来，知道吗？”  
“你不明白……马里奥，有的事，无论说什么，也改变不了。”阿斯托利亚残留的笑容中有凄凉，“马里奥，我永远可以来买一杯冰淇淋，对吗？”  
“永远，不论何时。”马里奥看到德拉科回来了，站起身问他们，“餐后甜品要什么？冰淇淋可以吗？”

吃完了，阿斯托利亚买了单，“吃了好多，要不我们从那条麻瓜之路走走吧。”  
伦敦的夜晚已经有点冷了。阿斯托利亚介绍着这一带，她对德拉科大力推荐一家巧克力店，“那家的热巧克力真是太神奇了，冬天喝一杯真是胜过十个暖身咒加十个甜蜜咒的美味。”  
德拉科心想，有这么夸张吗？但他没有说出来，他只是微笑听着，说，“那么冬天一定要来品尝。”  
“哦对，你今天来办公室找我，还有一件事，是什么？”德拉科突然想起这件事。  
“是这样……圣芒戈去南美的医疗志愿队有个志愿见习医生在亚马逊丛林里被魔法生物袭击了。院长让我去接替她。”  
“去多久？”  
“两个月吧，也许长一点，也许短一点。”  
“什么时候？”  
“明天，明天就走。”  
“别走。”德拉科几乎要说出口了，但他把这句话咽了下去。我并没有立场可以这样要求。他想。  
“所以，如果我没有主动问你，你就打算不告诉我这件事，然后让我突然发现自己两个月见不到你了，然后别人告诉我你去了一个非常危险的地方？”德拉科沉默了一会儿，突然说道。  
“对……对不起。算不上危险。她只是太好奇了，一个人跑出去……我……应该早点说的。可是说到别的我就忘了，你知道的，我记忆力有时候不太好……”她被德拉科突如其来的生气吓到了，东拉西扯语无伦次地解释。我只是不想说这件不开心的事啊。阿斯托利亚心想。  
“抱歉，我不该这样，”德拉科急忙打断她，“我应该祝贺你。我不该那么说你……其实，这个机会很好。可以增广见闻，提高实践水平，开拓视野，帮助职业生涯的发展……这是个好机会。”德拉科感觉自己编不出台词了。  
“是啊。是个好机会。”阿斯托利亚机械重复着。  
“南美洲还是个观察星象的好地方，你喜欢天文，可以去看看。”德拉科拼命搜索自己关于南美洲的知识。  
“是。是个好地方。欧洲的巫师和麻瓜都在那儿建了天文台。”阿斯托利亚顺着他说。  
“一定要多看看。还有很多动物……植物……欧洲没有的物种。”  
“对。还有很多动物和植物。”  
走到一幢维多利亚晚期风格的住宅楼前，阿斯托利亚停下脚步，“我到了。”  
“这么近。”德拉科抬头看了看四周，“谢谢你，今天很开心。”  
“我也是。谢谢你陪我。”  
他俩都不知道该继续说什么了。  
“你也要回去收拾行李了吧。早点休息。再见。”  
“再见。”  
“回来的时候，正好可以去喝热巧克力。”  
“是，记得一起去。”  
“格林格拉斯见习医生。”  
她看到德拉科伸出手，像那种正式场合的道别的样子。于是握住他的手，他们相互点头微笑、郑重道别。  
我们是关系很好的同事。应该这样。德拉科这样想。  
但他没有放下她的手，而是上前一步把她拥进怀里，轻轻抱住她，在她耳边说，“保重。”  
然后放开手，看着她，后退两步，大步离去。  
这个拥抱并不比马里奥的拥抱更紧密，但足以令阿斯托利亚目瞪口呆，站在原地。过了不知多久，风吹得她浑身一冷，她回过神来，转身走进大门。她进了电梯，用魔杖敲击控制板三下，数字列表多出一个按钮，她用魔杖按下去，电梯缓缓上升。  
她闭上眼睛靠在电梯厢的壁板上，揽过自己的头发，贴在脸上，仿佛那里还残留着德拉科手掌轻轻触碰的余温。


	8. SHE

周六，圣芒戈对战《预言家日报》。赛前大家训练、推演了很久，然而结论永远是取胜非常渺茫，保平也很困难，但所有人都同意必须为荣誉而战斗，至少不能让对方多赢取分数。  
比赛当天天气非常糟糕，雨大得让球员看不清人和球在哪儿，而大风则让所有人飞行的路线都发生了偏移。  
果然，这场比赛打了很长时间。《预言家日报》作为拥有多名退役职业球员的绝对强队，原本以为能对圣芒戈砍瓜切菜般收割，但出人意料的是，圣芒戈的球员们用一股几乎是来自荒蛮的狠劲让他们吃尽了苦头。  
德拉科作为主力打完了全场。他大概可以算所有很拼的队员里，最拼的那一个。他的全场飞行距离是所有人里最长的，甚至有好几次主动去撞击对方球员，撞到一只手吊在扫帚上再爬上去。最终《预言家日报》以小比分艰难取胜。赛后拍合影时，圣芒戈除了德拉科以外的球员们突然相互看了一眼，一起向天空举起魔杖，魔杖喷射出的光芒打出一行大字：  
我们可以信任一个马尔福。  
跟上周《预言家日报》上那句“我们是否可以信任一个马尔福”用的是一模一样的字体。  
深绿色的圣芒戈制服色一刹那穿透了凄风苦雨，照亮了整个晦暗的天空。  
德拉科抬头看着，惊讶地说不出话来。队友们一个一个拍一下他的肩膀从他身边走过去，幻影移形消失，最后一个是平克，平克咧着嘴对他笑，“怎么样？我们排练了好几次，还得瞒着你，真麻烦！”  
“这是……”德拉科还没走出震惊。  
“一个队的兄弟，怎么能看着你受气，明天这张照片会登在联赛通讯上，气死日报这帮混蛋！哈哈哈，再见！”

德拉科幻影移形回到家，看了看猫头鹰架上并没有新来的猫头鹰，也没有信件，便去洗澡换衣服。  
阿斯托利亚没有消息。也没有给他写过信。  
他知道这是因为志愿者们是在不断更换服务地点的，但他还是忍不住要去看看猫头鹰。  
在她来圣芒戈之前，他一直这样生活了四年，一切都安排地妥妥当当，日子过得富有节奏，照理说阿斯托利亚走了，一切应该恢复以前的样子，可是德拉科发现他回不去了。  
复杂的案例不会有她在旁边记录，他跟人快吵起来时不会有她不着声色把话带开，下班以后不会有她把详细的报告或者需要的资料送来。他不会在某个场合意料之外地看到她，也不会在餐厅或者走廊听到她的笑声或者低语，尽管过去的那些日子里，他听到这些也并不会转头特地去看她一眼。  
是的，很多事没有她，也会有人做，但他们不是她。嘈杂世界里没有她的声音也会有其他人的声音，就如她来之前一样，但他听不到。他曾经选择视而不见的东西，让他感觉整个世界都空空荡荡。  
他能清晰地感受到这一点。每当这时候，他就拿起一颗她送给他的糖，而那个精美的盒子，已经快要空了。

伦敦渐渐变成灰色。医院大堂里不知何时多了一棵圣诞树，到处都挂起了圣诞的装饰物，人们经常走着走着头顶的天花板开始下雪，每个人都很快乐。渐渐地也开始有一些有家庭的队友请德拉科去家里参加圣诞聚会，这些聚会跟他过去参加的父母的交际圈的圣诞聚会完全不同，布置和吃得都很简单，但却非常轻松愉快。  
没几天就到圣诞节了。他订购好了给父母的礼物，他送给卢修斯一件匈牙利古代吸血巫师的采血器，——当然早就不能使用了；送给纳西莎一件波西米亚巫师制作的魔法水晶玻璃摆件，对他来说，圣诞节无非也就是这件事。至于父母送他什么，他一点儿都不期待。  
尽管如此，每当圣诞节跟父母在一起空旷的餐厅里吃饭的的时候，他还是很高兴的，毕竟，经历了那么多，他们一家人还能在一起庆祝节日，这已足够。

  
早上来上班时包裹已经到了，他把给父母的礼物先收在办公室的柜子里。一抬头，发现阿斯托利亚站在办公室门口。  
“早，格林格拉斯见习医生。”德拉科很惊喜，但他语气就像昨天刚见过她一样。  
“早，马尔福医生。”她看起来好像有很多话要对他说，但都深深抑制在心底。  
“什么时候回来的？”德拉科把她让进办公室。  
“昨天晚上，”阿斯托利亚拿出一个盒子，“给你的小礼物，打开看看。”  
“没有多休息几天？”德拉科接过盒子，打开，里面是一根流光溢彩的羽毛，“金刚鹦鹉？”  
“对，我救了一个丛林巫师，他送了我这个，这是他的鹦鹉自然换羽的时候做的。”阿斯托利亚演示，“你看，它可以做羽毛笔，可以让你写的字出现任何一种颜色或者光芒。如果你觉得颜色太夸张了，跟你的风格不搭，送人也很不错的。”  
“很美，谢谢你。我不会把它送给任何人。”德拉科郑重收好。  
“那么，我先走了。”阿斯托利亚轻快地说，“晚上舞会见。”  
德拉科这才发现，原来今天是圣芒戈常规的圣诞舞会日。他从来没有参加过，因为他不擅长跳舞，另外他觉得自己一个人跑去舞会实在也只是徒增尴尬，因此通知送来的时候他也就没有在意。

  
下班后处理完一篇论文到达会场时，舞会已经开始了一会儿了。他饿极了，先拿了些吃的，站到一边。  
他一眼就看到了阿斯托利亚。阿斯托利亚穿着一件红色的小礼服跟带队南美的怀特·贝尔医生在跳一支快步舞，她舞步轻盈跳脱，神采飞扬，长发披洒，像一把阳光照下来。所有人都看着她，几乎成了舞池的中心。伦敦已经很久没晴天了，他想。  
一曲跳完，阿斯托利亚走到墙边喝接骨木汁。德拉科看到有几个人跟她聊了几句都走了，似乎她拒绝了别人的邀舞。他走过去。  
“刚回来就来上班？”  
“事情很多，要整理很多带回来资料和物品，贝尔医生希望我尽快把这些事做完。”  
“贝尔医生怎么这么压榨你？”德拉科问。  
“没关系，我喜欢做这个。”  
这时乐队换了一首歌。  
“我喜欢这首歌，去跳舞吧。”阿斯托利亚看着他。  
他无法拒绝，但也不想让她看到自己堪忧的技术，有意推脱，“累吗？”  
“这首歌很慢的，不累。”  
他不能再扫她的兴，便一起走进舞池。德拉科听到有一个男人在唱  
She may be the face I can't forget.  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
She may be the song that summer sings.  
May be the chill that autumn brings.  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day.

  
德拉科轻轻托住阿斯托利亚柔软的腰肢，她的手轻轻搭在他的肩上，慢慢跳就可以。德拉科从来没有这么近地看过她的脸，近到可以看到她的睫毛是那么卷，她的脸微微有点孩子气，笑起来有两个酒窝。阿斯托利亚突然低下头，他才发现自己盯着她看太久了。  
“这首歌很好听，我没有听过。”他转过目光。  
“是一部麻瓜的电影里的。有阵子特别流行。”  
“讲什么的？”  
“讲一个伦敦诺丁山的小书店店主和一个美国大明星相爱。”  
“后来呢？”  
“他们分别都没准备好，彼此伤害，但最后还是在一起了。”  
“那太不现实了，是麻瓜的一种成年人的童话吗？”  
“对。不过电影用了很多细节去填充，所以看着不牵强。而且特别搞笑，每次看我都笑个不停。歌也很好听。”  
“好吧，温馨有趣的童话。成年人也需要。”  
“是啊，人们因为期待却得不到而痛苦，童话就来缓解它。”  
“那你期待什么？”德拉科突然很直接地问。他自己也很惊讶为什么他突然这么没有礼貌。  
“不。我什么都不期待，”阿斯托利亚回答得也直接而决绝。她转移话题，“伦敦真的有诺丁山这个地方，我特地去过，很多小店，周末会有集市。”  
“带我去。”德拉科今天有点孩子气。  
“等天气暖和了。”  
“如果你不方便我可以自己去，没关系。”  
“不不，我只是觉得那时候去会更好。我更喜欢那儿的春天和夏天。店门口都会摆放鲜花，看上去特别温柔。”  
“好，那就等春天。”德拉科似乎漫不经心地说，“冬天真的太冷了还总是下雨，好期待春天。”  
“嗯，我也是。”  
“那么，你有一件期待的事了。”德拉科看着她，微笑。  
她脸红了，把头偏开，低声说，“即使我不期待，春天也会来的。”  
他们不再说话，随着歌声轻轻摇摆。

慢歌跳完了，又是快歌专场。他们回到场边。  
德拉科和她一起去拿了杯接骨木汁。  
“热巧克力。”  
“什么？”阿斯托利亚没有反应过来。  
“你答应我的，热巧克力。”  
“你还记得？我以为你忘了。”  
“现在去吗？”  
“不知道是不是已经打烊了。”  
“走吧。”  
德拉科带着阿斯托利亚离开舞会的时候，他觉得背后似乎有人在看他，他一向不喜欢别人背后议论他的感觉，但今天他一点儿没有不快，反而有点小小的得意。  
他们分别回办公室穿上大衣，戴上帽子围巾手套，幻影移形到了热巧克力店附近的小巷子里走出来。  
巧克力店还没打烊，但老板已经在准备收拾了，看到他们推门进来便说，“抱歉，不营业了。”  
德拉科看似乎清理还没开始，指着阿斯托利亚说，“这位小姐曾经带我来过这里，但那时候她被临时派驻去了南美洲服务，我们就约好了等她回来就再来。我们分别了好几个月，今天她刚回来就立刻来了，请你能帮我们做一杯好吗，麻烦你？”  
老板看着他们，想了想，“好吧，反正材料不用也是扔了。”  
德拉科对着阿斯托利亚歪头一笑，老板一边往壶里剁碎巧克力加热一边跟他们聊天，“这位小姐这么可爱，她不在的日子，你很想念她吧？”  
“是，非常想念。”德拉科回答。他看了阿斯托利亚一眼，她和自己一样穿着黑色的大衣，但带着的是姜黄色的毛线帽子，毛球会随着她的动作而摆动，十分可爱。  
“祝你们好胃口。”老板把两杯热巧克力递给他们。  
店堂里不能坐了。他们捧着纸杯，坐在门口广场的长木椅上。地上有积雪，但木椅应该是有人坐过，很干净。  
“原来是加了很多巧克力碎在淡奶油里煮，难怪很醇厚。”  
“是，最合适伦敦潮湿阴冷的冬天。”  
“谢谢你请我，我总是记不起来要带上麻瓜的钱，怎么说来着，英镑？”  
“不客气，这不算什么，”阿斯托利亚接着说，“这家店还有别的特色，比如把巧克力球做成星辰的样子。你想啊，他们没有魔法，能做成这样多厉害。想象力就是他们的魔法。”  
“认识你之后发现原来麻瓜也……有一点意思，这对我很重要。谢谢你。”  
“不客气，”阿斯托利亚停了一下，“我也想谢谢你……说你想念我。很感谢你如此得体的应对，当然我知道这是为了让我不至于尴尬，但是，嗯，总之我还是很高兴。”  
“那是真的。”德拉科简单明了地说。  
阿斯托利亚把头埋进手臂和纸杯组成的窝里，掩藏她的惊讶，“是嘛。”  
“我最近每天都在想热巧克力的事，可是你不在，我不记得怎么走。”  
“那我们来过了，这次你记得了吗？”  
“他们写的报告也不是不好，只是没法跟你的比；他们收集资料也不会太考虑我已经有的材料。总是没办法让我特别满意。”  
“谢谢你肯定我的专业，我会继续努力的。”  
“我跟魔法部的人吵了一架，其实我可以不吵，但你不在，我只好吵下去。”  
“下次我会阻止你。”阿斯托利亚觉得有点好笑。  
“魁地奇队友请我去了好几次他们的家庭聚会，我也想办一个，可是我从来没有办过，我需要一个人来帮我。”  
“好，我帮你。”  
“你给我的糖快吃完了，我找了挪威魔法部外贸司的邮购目录，没找到这家店的联系方式。”  
“这家店很低调。没问题，我去订。”  
“那天晚上，我抱了你就走了，我欠你一个解释，我一直在想这件事。”  
“这个……不解释也没有关系。”阿斯托利亚很温柔地说，倒像在宽慰他。  
“我……我只是想说，这是真的。”德拉科放下手里的纸杯，转过头看着她，抿着嘴唇，像个孩子那样诚恳和紧张。  
“嗯。我知道。”阿斯托利亚紧紧握着手里的纸杯，看了一眼就不敢再看他。  
他们沉默了一会儿，阿斯托利亚从围巾里漏出来的头发在积雪反射的月光里闪闪发光。  
“那么，给我讲讲南美洲。”德拉科轻轻说。


	9. a sky full of lighters

“玩具棋牌和饰品不用买，去对角巷租，我待会儿写信去订，他们会送到你府上，用完原通道还回去就行了。花还是买比较合算，你有特别喜欢的花吗？你想自己买还是？”  
“你买行吗？我没有什么喜欢的。”  
“那我去新柯芬园买。明天我去订，我们订量大应该可以送货。”  
“嗯。”  
清晨，德拉科的办公室，阿斯托利亚跟他隔着办公桌讨论德拉科的魁地奇圣诞聚会。德拉科凭借自己关于普通巫师家庭的家庭派对有限的想象力和经验开了一张清单给阿斯托利亚检查。阿斯托利亚用笔一条一条地修正，清单已然惨不忍睹。  
德拉科完全没有意见，他没想到自己做的计划如此不堪一击，这大概是这辈子他说过的“嗯”、“好”最多的一个早晨。  
“虾的话用炸虾饼吧，这样方便。鸡翅薯条薯角可以去马里奥那里请他先做一些，我让他送到你楼下；他那里应该还能做披萨和意大利丸子通心粉。贝类……要不不要了？”  
“好，不要了。”贝类的确是他为了充数写的。  
“面包和杯子蛋糕我做好带过来。聚会的话这些食物就够了。其实家庭派对大家都不是很重视吃。”  
“好。”  
“黄油啤酒去对角巷的酒吧订，你去订。接骨木汁到医院餐厅去约一下最简单了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你要请多少个人？”  
“我们整支球队。我会请他们带上自己的家人。”  
“行，我大概有数了。哦对了，你的客厅大概有多大？”  
“大概有……”德拉科环顾了一下四周，“五个办公室这么大吧。”  
“哇哦，你有足够的桌子、椅子和餐具吧？”  
“有。”那个房子以前是马尔福的祖先用来招待麻瓜政商界的，宴会用品一应俱全。  
“那先这样，可以吗？”她用魔杖敲了敲整理过的清单，所有的单词立刻重新排列整齐，她又复制了一份给德拉科，“如果我把某件事办完了我会加个标注，你这张上面也会显示，相当于我向你汇报。”  
汇报这个词让德拉科觉得自己被刺了一下，“我请你帮忙，不要用这么敬体的词。那我需要做什么？”他听了这么久，感觉自己似乎什么都不需要做。  
“你……你出钱。搬东西。请人。到时候有乱七八糟的事情都是你做。我只负责这些。我在这个医院跟所有人都用敬体，我习惯了。”阿斯托利亚笑笑，“我去工作了，再见。”  
“晚上有空吗？”  
“晚上要加班做整理，贝尔医生希望我尽快做完，他要做个演讲和展览。”  
“那回头见。”德拉科站起来把她送出办公室。他坐回去，听到抽屉里有响声，他打开抽屉发现是糖盒子里有动静，突然盒子自己打开了，里面装着满满的糖和一封信，大意是感谢订购本店商品，我们将继续用这个魔法盒子作为送货通道为您服务。——她写信去为他订过糖了。  
他拿起一颗，开始工作。  
因为周末很多人要离开伦敦，所以聚会是在一个平日的下班之后。德拉科和阿斯托利亚先回他家。德拉科把各种店铺送来的各种货物收下拿上楼，——他总不能当着麻瓜的面用魔咒。阿斯托利亚似乎会很多整理家务的魔咒，大部分物品都在她的魔杖的指挥下到位。当然德拉科也学了几个，颇为有用。只有鲜花是她不厌其烦自己动手插好的。  
客人们带着家人和男女朋友陆续来到时，整个客厅和书房区域都已经布置妥当。音乐漂在四周，壁炉、桌子上都有鲜花，长长的餐桌上放着丰盛的食物，瓷器和银器摆放整齐、闪闪发亮。活动区的屋顶有雪花飘下，沙发附近的有各种玩具，书房里有棋和牌可以供好静的人的选择。  
客人们先感叹了一番，诸如“你一个人住这么大的房子！”“你是按照周几来分配使用洗手间吗？”“天呐你家直接可以看到海德公园。”  
然后大家很快就不再关心他的居住环境，大家吃东西喝酒，看球赛，跳舞，聊天。也有人对德拉科的书特别感兴趣，不过没人敢借走，——都是珍本，万一弄丢就完了。除了孩子们到处飞奔，家长们不得不说“别打破东西！很值钱的！”之外，一切的运转正常程度都完全超出了德拉科的预料。  
德拉科并不擅长应酬客人。他陪自己的队友聊联赛。每当他想关心一下食物和饮料时，他都会发现，阿斯托利亚已经处理好了。他不明白她是怎么做到的。因为他感觉她大部分时间在帮着照顾小朋友，带着他们做游戏。  
“你和她是？”平克端着一大杯黄油啤酒走到德拉科旁边，目光看向阿斯托利亚。  
“我请她来帮忙。”  
“哦，幸运儿，你。”平克冲着德拉科挤了一下眼睛。  
“是，她是个特别好的帮手。”  
这时候德拉科看到贝尔在一个沙发后面跟阿斯托利亚说话，表情似乎不太愉快。他不知道该不该上前去，但阿斯托利亚很快离开了，又回到了人群中间。  
因为有小朋友，所以大家离开时还不算特别晚。阿斯托利亚让女人们挑选了自己喜欢的花带走，让孩子们带走自己喜欢的食物。  
客人们分别幻影移形或者从飞路网离开，少数人用了门钥匙。顷刻间满屋的人便散尽。阿斯托利亚临时教了德拉科几个家务处理的魔咒，两人一起忙了一会儿，所有的东西都清理得干干净净，回归原位。  
看到偌大的房子恢复到原来空空荡荡的样子，德拉科和她都长舒了一口气。

“天呐，我以后再也不办家庭聚会了。”德拉科说。  
“很累了吧，喝一杯？”德拉科给阿斯托利亚倒了一杯酒，递给她。他们一起在窗前坐下。  
“长相思？我都不知道你买了这个酒。”这口冰凉的酒把阿斯托利亚拉回过神来。  
“我记得你喜欢，就多买了一瓶。”德拉科若无其事地说。  
“是，这是我最喜欢的葡萄品种。”阿斯托利亚举起狭长的酒杯，对着光看。  
“今天多亏了你，我应该怎么感谢你？”  
“有人给我钱让我买花装饰这么大的屋子，真是太开心了。也许我应该改行去从事室内装饰或者派对策划。等我改行的时候你给我介绍客户就可以了，你一定能介绍很大的生意，我相信你。”阿斯托利亚煞有介事地说。  
“这是我第一次请这么多人到这里来，这可能是这个房子历史上欢笑最多的一天。”德拉科感叹。  
“真的吗？我从小就很喜欢做这些。放盘子，插花……”阿斯托利亚轻轻叹了口气，“不过我父母不需要我学做这些，家里有聚会这些事都训练姐姐。她将来是要去别人家当女主人的。”  
“你将来不也要做女主人吗？”德拉科冲口说道。  
“不一样的。我跟姐姐不一样。”阿斯托利亚摇摇头。  
“长女和次女差别这么大么？”德拉科也摇摇头，他没有姐妹，也没有兄弟，他是众星拱月般长大的，不明白这种多子女家族里的事情。  
“是。是。长女和次女。”阿斯托利亚愣了一下，接上他的话。  
“也不会一点儿也不让你干吧。你这么熟练。”  
“是啊，我喜欢嘛，所以我从小就跟着他们。其实我十几岁就能一个人操办这些事了，那时候整天想着装扮屋子，那时候好多姑娘请我设计装饰宿舍。”阿斯托利亚有点得意。  
“真好。十几岁……十几岁的时候做这些真好。”德拉科的声音仿佛来自遥远的过去。  
“我又不是学霸，体育也不好。只能想想这些。那时候男生一般都想着怎么打球追女生，你现在这么喜欢打球，是那时候开始的么？”  
“我？”德拉科停顿了一下，好像下什么决心，“那时候，每天都在想怎么杀人。”  
阿斯托利亚非常震惊，说实在的，魔法界大家多少都知道这件事，她震惊的是他说出这来。  
德拉科看到她震惊的表情，有点嘲笑地说，“很震惊我是这样的人是吗？整个青春都在思考怎么用魔咒杀人的魔咒伤害科医生。简直是个笑话。”  
“不。我震惊的是你谈起这件事。”  
“对，其实人人都知道。我是这样的人。”  
“你曾是这样的人。”阿斯托利亚更正他的时态。  
“那时候我每天都在思考怎样才能杀死我的校长。”  
“你没有下手。”  
“他死了。我除掉了他的武器之后他死了。我并不希望他死。我带进霍格沃茨很多食死徒，人们因我而死。后来我还努力尝试去做一个食死徒。”  
“并没有成功。”  
“今天我看着他们，我有那么一会儿，突然在想，如果我成为了一个真正的食死徒，这些人，他们的麻瓜太太和混血孩子，有多少会被我杀掉？你看，我曾经是这么黑暗的人。”  
阿斯托利亚不知道该说什么。她知道，诸如“那时候你还没有成年现在的你很好”、“你不会的”、“你做一个医生也治好了很多人”之类的话是多么无力。  
那的确曾经是他。  
他的确曾经在那么黑暗的地方。  
她把自己和德拉科的酒杯加满，然后把酒杯递给他。  
“你不是个享受杀人的人。”她声音并不高，但很清晰，“每天都在思考如何杀人，内心一定很痛苦吧？”  
“我走开一下。”他沉默了一会儿，放下杯子，去洗手间，上一次他这样做，还是15岁在霍格沃茨那个废弃的盥洗室。他对着镜子，用凉水扑自己的脸，他发现自己没有办法阻止自己的眼泪流下来。  
他不知道为什么会突然把自己最黑暗的部分打开给她看。他本已做好准备阿斯托利亚会离去。他也准备好她也许会说些通常人们会说的那种劝诫失足回头少年的话。  
即使她那样，他也并不会后悔。  
他没有想到。她会说，那时候的你，很痛苦吧。  
从来没有人问过他，每天都思考如何杀人最终却无法动手的你，内心很痛苦吧。  
他走回客厅时，看到阿斯托利亚并没有离开，她依然坐在窗前看月亮。她的头发在月光下有种光晕散开来，他突然不敢走上前，他想，如果一直就这样看着她的背影，那也很好。  
阿斯托利亚感觉到他在背后，但她没有回头，她其实有点紧张，她不知道自己是不是说错了话，是否冒犯了他。但如果他就这样让她离开，她也并不会后悔。  
终于德拉科走过去坐下。  
“我前几天遇到金妮，”阿斯托利亚轻巧地说起另一个话题，“她说最近执行司会提请威森加摩法庭撤销对你的出境限制令。”  
“他们看不清我在修订保密法这件事上站哪边。”  
“其实你并没有明确站哪一边，对么？”  
“哦对了，我今天看到你和贝尔医生似乎有点不愉快？”  
“他对我有点……误会。也许是我的错。”  
“不不不，不是你的错。抱歉，我不知道你们之间的事。我请他是因为他曾经也是队员，我现在打的就是他之前的位置。大家都说可以请他一起过来。”德拉科急忙解释。  
“没关系，”阿斯托利亚的声音突然很疲倦，“你不用管这件事。我会处理好的。”  
“嗯。”现在他相信她能处理好世界上一切事情，“你知道，我没什么朋友。一直就算不上有……真正的朋友。”  
“所以你很重视球队的队友。我能理解。”  
“是，他们是对我很重要的朋友。但他们，也并不是那种，他们对我是兄弟，但他们不能算是某种意义上的朋友。抱歉，我说不好，我对友谊的经验很浅淡。”  
“是。身为德拉科·马尔福是很孤独的。”阿斯托利亚突然感慨，“抱歉，我没有冒犯的意思。”  
“做我的朋友。”德拉科突然说。  
“嗯？”  
“做我的朋友。”德拉科看着她。  
“我们现在不是朋友吗？如果我们现在不是朋友，我为什么要免费帮你做这些事？我明天就把策划费用的账单拍到你办公桌上。你会破产的，马尔福医生，你可能需要把这间公寓抵押给妖精来还债。”阿斯托利亚突然有点紧张，拼命说笑掩饰自己。  
“我在圣芒戈赚得不少，再说我已经成年了，可以自由支配一部分家族资产，多少钱我都付得起，”德拉科被她逗笑了，然后他收起笑容，深吸一口气，“做我的朋友。你知道我的意思。”  
“好，做你的朋友。”阿斯托利亚也正色看他，很认真地说。  
“还有，不要叫我马尔福医生，阿斯托利亚，至少在医院以外不要。不，阿斯托利亚的元音太多了。利亚。”  
“好……好的，马尔福……德拉科，”阿斯托利亚没办法应付他们之间关系突如其来的变化，他们之间毫无疑问是变得更亲近了，但她说不好自己有没有做好准备成为他的——“朋友”，“我要走了，我还有很多事，很多东西还没……”  
“是，你要走了，”德拉科想起她那些无穷无尽的工作，“抱歉这两天耽误了你。再见。”  
“再见。”  
在阿斯托利亚准备走进壁炉时，德拉科突然叫住她。  
“你好，利亚。”他说完就觉得自己有点儿傻。  
“你好，德拉科。”她笑了，歪歪头，看着他一个人站，空荡荡地客厅让他看上去更瘦了。  
“利亚，很高兴认识你。”德拉科站在原地没有动，但他声音有点颤抖。  
“德拉科，我也很高兴认识你。”她突然觉得自己喉咙有点打不开，是不是这瓶酒单宁太重了。  
“晚安，利亚。”  
“晚安，德拉科。”  
“利亚。”  
“德拉科。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.章节名是我喜欢的一首歌lighters里由bruno mars负责的副歌里的一句（说唱部分是eminem）。这是一首讲人生救赎的一首歌。  
> 2.新柯芬园是伦敦最大的鲜花批发市场，世界前五大鲜花交易市场。  
> 3.长相思是sauvignon blanc，我很喜欢的白葡萄品种，酿出的酒通常有青草香气，不会果香太重，跟阿斯托利亚的姓氏greengrass正好契合。


	10. I like for you to be still

洋水仙抽出花苞的时候，伦敦突然下了最后一场雪。雪并不大，但很多巫师因此选择了飞路网，交通管理司应对不及，导致飞路网里发生了拥堵事件。一时间，圣芒戈里挤满了被送来的伤者，虽然都不是什么重伤，无非挤压碰撞什么的，但实在是人数太多，所有的医生护士都去帮忙处理了。  
急救大厅到处都忙忙乱乱的，人声嘈杂，但德拉科不经意间总能听到阿斯托利亚的声音或者瞥见她的身影，这让他感到安心。  
忙了半天，大部分受伤的巫师在处理伤口之后都能自行离去，于是医院只留下少部分见习医生帮助急救科，其他人都回去工作了。德拉科想起自己很久没和阿斯托利亚吃饭了，挤过往大门外涌的人潮找到阿斯托利亚，问她，“晚上有空去马里奥那儿吗？”  
她看起来很焦虑，“抱歉，我今天白天没干贝尔那边的活儿，晚上得加班。”  
德拉科皱皱眉，“好吧。”这毕竟是她的事，他也不好多说什么。  
“抱歉，我一定会尽快做完。做完我就跟这件事再也没有关系了。”  
德拉科听出来她的语气已经跟过去说“这是我自己的兴趣”甚是不同，便说，“如果你需要，我可以去找贝尔谈谈。”  
“谢谢你，不必……很快结束了。我会处理好这件事的。”  
“那我等你好了，反正我自己也有论文要写。”  
晚上德拉科觉得自己思绪很乱，于是出去走走，不知不觉走到了图书馆，却听到似乎贝尔和阿斯托利亚在争吵。他很惊讶，阿斯托利亚也会跟人吵架？犹豫了一下，敲了敲图书馆的门，走进去。  
“抱歉我想找几本书，如果不打扰你们工作的话？”他假装没听到任何声音。  
“今天就这样吧。”贝尔收起包对阿斯托利亚说，他没有和德拉科说话，而是很愤愤地看了他一眼便走了。  
“怎么了？”图书馆里只剩下德拉科和阿斯托利亚。  
“他对我有误会。”阿斯托利亚没有看德拉科，低头整理东西。  
“你告诉我。如果需要的话我可以……”  
阿斯托利亚很罕见地截断他的话头，“这里太闷了，我想去一个地方透透气。”  
他有点惊讶，但毕竟她主动提出了意见，便点点头。

阿斯托利亚带着德拉科幻影移形来到圣芒戈最高的塔楼上。只有四根石柱和一个小小的尖顶，多年以前这里曾是瞭望塔，如今已无人造访。  
“抱歉，我真的很希望赶紧把这项工作做完。很快了，做完会在图书馆有一个展览，然后他会有个演讲，这样就结束了。”  
他不知道该怎样表达自己的关心，“尽快结束吧。”  
“我会的，尽快结束的。”

几天后德拉科早上看到院内通讯上通知下午茶歇时会有一个关于南美洲魔法医学的演讲，怀特·贝尔主讲，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯助理。他很开心，这项阿斯托利亚不喜欢的工作终于可以结束了。他自己有事不会去参加，另外他也有点隐隐的得意，——你们听到的，我早就听过了，而且要详细得多。  
几个小时以后，他为自己的头脑简单而后悔。  
他听说，贝尔在报告厅，在很多人面前，向阿斯托利亚求婚，阿斯托利亚没有答应。  
听到纷纷的流言，他想到他们数次的争吵，想到那个人愤愤的眼神，他突然明白了，阿斯托利亚一直在拒绝他，而他所谓的求婚，只是为了把阿斯托利亚放在一个尴尬的位置上。他求婚失败并不会有什么名望上的损失，甚至会赢得别人的同情，而伴随着传开的却是这样的流言：阿斯托利亚和一个年轻有为的单身医生在智利、阿根廷和厄瓜多尔、巴西相处了两个月，回国后又总是单独在一起加班，然后突然拒绝了他。没人说得清发生了什么。  
换言之，她被陷害了。  
他冲到报告厅的时候，人群已经散了。他到处找不到她，他想起塔楼。  
果然，她在那儿。  
风很大，而她很明显是临时逃到这里来的，没有穿外袍，双臂紧紧抱在胸前，瑟瑟发抖。  
她感觉到他来了，但她没有转过头。  
他也没有穿外袍，于是把外套脱下来给她披上，自己只穿着白色的衬衫。  
“我是否需要恭喜你？”德拉科说完就后悔了，他说了一句多么拙劣的玩笑。  
“不必，”阿斯托利亚没有回头看他，“对不起。”  
“你是不是要跟全世界说对不起？”  
“是我的错。我高估了我自己，我没有能力处理好这件事。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“上次在你家。他问我为什么也在，我说我帮你忙，他突然就发火了，可我明明从来没有跟他谈起过任何工作以外的事情。”  
“对不起，上次我在家看到你们争执，我没有及时阻止。”  
“不，不关你的事，你问过我，是我自己愚蠢。我应该从那天起就不再帮他做任何事。我可能不适合在伦敦呆着，你看，我根本不了解应该怎么跟人相处。天呐，这太难了。”  
德拉科本来想说，是，我们都很蠢，你不应该认为你能解决所有的事，而我也不该认为你可以扛起所有的事。但他只能说，“那我们站一会儿。”

第二天，似乎人人都无聊到了要议论这件事几句，甚至有人说阿斯托利亚是被发配去急诊科。中午德拉科照例去跟球队开会。队员们都一副跟他欲言又止的样子。开会的时候他心烦意乱，他看到阿斯托利亚一个人吃饭，——平时她身旁总有几个人，飞快地就吃完走了。而怀特·贝尔则跟别人高谈阔论，十分自在。似乎有人又在问他志愿服务以及加班加点的问题。  
开完会德拉科突然对所有人说，“待会儿我要做一件事。这件事跟球队无关。跟我和球队任何人的关系也不会有影响。希望你们见谅，也不要阻止我。”队员们面面相觑之时，他走到正在低头吃饭的怀特·贝尔面前，对他说，“抱歉现在有空吗？”  
“什么事？”贝尔抬头。  
“我希望你向阿斯托利亚·格林格抱歉拉斯小姐道歉。”  
“你干什么？”贝尔很慌张。  
“你自己知道发生了什么事。请你向她道歉。你欠她的。”  
“你算是……”  
“我是她的朋友。”德拉科抽出他的山楂木魔杖，对着贝尔。  
整个餐厅都翕动起来，人们远远看着这两个人，看着举着魔杖的德拉科，他们从没见过他如此阴冷的表情和凌厉的眼神。突然之间那些关于他和他的家族的老旧传闻又在他们心里泛起。  
阿斯托利亚已经被存心看热闹的人叫来了。她站在旁边，不敢动。有人让她去劝说他，但她知道，这虽然跟她有关，但是他的决定，她没有资格去阻拦。  
她走到他身后，“德……马尔福医生。”  
“格林格拉斯见习医生，”德拉科没有看她，“这是我的事。这个人陷害我的朋友。”  
“对不起。我没有想要伤害你。”贝尔站起来，对阿斯托利亚说，声音颤抖。  
“你已经伤害了。”德拉科的魔杖没有拿开。  
“抱歉，我误会了你。”贝尔眼神飘浮。  
“我从没有对你有任何暗示和误导。”阿斯托利亚被德拉科的坚定所感染，仰首道。  
“是。是我的不当举止陷你于流言与尴尬。对不起。”  
“接受吗？”德拉科转头看阿斯托利亚。她点头。他收起魔杖，转头离去。  
这时急诊科的通知在每个人的徽章上响了，又来了一起交通事故，人们纷纷散去。  
下午，阿斯托利亚听说魔法部有人来调查中午的事了。德拉科涉嫌魔杖威胁他人安全。由于有不少队友和其他在场人士证明，倒是很快就平息了。这时她桌上飞来一张字条，“周末，诺丁山。”

周末天气很好。空气里有种新草嫩芽的味道。阿斯托利亚换上了薄呢的外套和帽子，没有围巾和手套，整个人感到无比轻快。她看到满眼的喧闹，不禁对德拉科感叹，“春天真的来了啊。”  
集市上有各种小摊贩，从饰品古董到鲜花蔬果无所不有。并没有严格按照品类排序，因此整个集市反而显得格外生动可爱。  
街边有孩子追着他们，“给女士买朵花吧。”德拉科买了一把小小的紫罗兰。  
“我昨天去对角巷换了很多……英镑，他们特地提醒我需要换多点零钱，”德拉科一边付钱一边对阿斯托利亚说，“所以今天都是我请。”  
“谢谢你。”阿斯托利亚突然对他说。  
“这花很便宜。”  
“我是说那天中午的事。害你被连累。谢谢你。”阿斯托利亚停下脚步，郑重对他说。  
“抱歉。那天让你受到了惊吓。其实这不是通常我处理事情的方式。我很少这样直接处理问题。”  
“那你通常是？”  
“以后也许会告诉你，但，你只需要知道，”德拉科低头踢地上的石子，“那些方式不适合跟你有关的事。”  
“那我不问了。已经很好了。后来确实没人说了。”  
“其实我过去……”德拉科抬头看看四周，“我这样指过很多人。”  
“但你并没有真正下手过……”  
“以前，心里不是不慌的。可这次就没有。”  
“有什么不同么？”  
“因为我知道我是对的。”德拉科回答地很干脆，“当然他们是怕我的黑魔法，如果我有的话。”  
“抱歉，让你……引起了不好的回忆。”  
“没什么。你怕么？”德拉科想起那天晚上，她问他，“十几岁时每天都在思考如何杀人，内心很痛苦吧？”他当时没有回答，他逃走了。他一直想告诉她。  
是的。那时候，我很痛苦。  
“怕。”  
“是嘛，看来真的真可怕……”德拉科苦笑。  
“我怕你有事。”她想也没想，冲口解释。  
德拉科突然感到天气真的有点热——但天气不会令他的眼眶发热。他把外套脱下来搭在手臂上，低下头，“不会，不会有事。以后也不会有事。”  
他们买了两杯咖啡，一边喝一边一路走着，阿斯托利亚虽然看什么都很开心，但真正买下的东西却很少。  
她喜欢一支铜发插，但她说很少能用上；喜欢一个旧座钟，但她说她住的是姐姐的房子，不能随便改变陈设；看中一本封面印着老玫瑰、内页散落着押花和刻花装饰的旧相册，但她说太重太大，自己也没有什么照片可以放进去。  
德拉科在摊前默默看着她。他觉得她挑挑拣拣的样子像个小朋友，充满好奇，又不敢去多碰一下，好像生怕弄坏了什么。  
德拉科自己也买了一些东西，比如一个狮子镇纸，他突发奇想认为他可以改造一下，说不定能定时发出吼声。  
“你住的房子是你姐姐的？”他们边走边聊。  
“出嫁时父母给她的，我哥哥不会回英国发展，而我姐姐总想着以后回伦敦享受都市生活，因此英国的不动产就给了她。”  
“有女儿的家庭会在女儿出嫁时给她房子吗？”他是真的挺好奇，毕竟他生来就拥有马尔福家的一切，对那种很多孩子的家庭如何分割财产一无所知。  
“对，就我姐姐而言，是这样，除了这个房子，还有些别的零散的东西。其他的将来都给我哥哥，这样处理比较方便。”  
“那……你呢？”这是别人家的家事，但德拉科忍不住想问。他了解长子继承法，但他没想到，她什么都没有。  
“我生活费非常充足。我也有房子住。”阿斯托利亚微笑，“家族的贵重珠宝在对角巷的保险柜里，有活动要用的时候去取就是了。我不需要别的了。”  
他们走到了《诺丁山》里那家书店的门口。依然是电影里的那个样子。德拉科去扔咖啡杯。她站在门口等他，突然她感觉自己好像站在一个幻梦里，她不自觉轻声念那句经典的台词，“我也只是个普通的女孩，站在一个男孩面前……”  
“请求他爱他。”不知道什么德拉科站在她的旁边，接出下句。  
“你不是没看过……”  
他赶忙解释，“工作很累的时候看的，换脑子。”  
阿斯托利亚想象了一下他一个人在空荡荡的房子看一部麻瓜的爱情喜剧，也不知能否接到笑点，突然觉得那个场景很有趣，忍不住笑出了声。  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
阳光很好，他们站在店门口，就这样静静站着。  
“我想买一本书。”阿斯托利亚说。  
“什么书？”  
“我不知道。进去看看吧。”  
“今天对伦敦旧情复燃了吗？”他们在希腊餐厅用完晚餐，在阿斯托利亚楼下告别。  
“太开心了，”阿斯托利亚看着自己手里的一大捧鲜花、一枚旧绿松石戒指和一本旅游书，从来没有一天这样闲逛，买过这么多喜欢的东西。谢谢你。”  
“我看你也没花多少钱嘛。”德拉科不以为然。  
“这不是钱的问题。淑女不可为物所驾驭。”她学着像一个严肃的年老女巫的口吻说，忍着笑。  
“你父母不是不太管你这些淑女之类的事情么？”德拉科想到她以前说的。  
“可是他们管我姐姐啊。姐姐从小被管得很严格。如果我要这要那，那对她不公平，她会难过的。我必须得到的更少，这样她才像个做姐姐的。”阿斯托利亚一副理所应当的样子。  
“利亚，”德拉科突然感到一阵心疼，他忍不住伸出手，轻抚她的头发。  
“没有人要求我，是我自己希望这样，这种自我训练对我实际上很有好处。”阿斯托利亚低下头连忙辩解，“而且我在别的事上得到了父母的关注。”  
德拉科的手指穿过她的头发，绕在自己手指上，然后松开，“利亚。”  
“德拉科。”  
“你不必对全世界都感到抱歉。”  
“也说不上……”  
“抱歉我没有跟你商量，我不知道这样行不行……如果你现在不喜欢它我就带走事实上我感觉它可能还是真挺好看的。”他拿出她喜欢又放下的那本旧相册。  
“德拉科，我……我很喜欢。谢谢你。”  
“我想过了，如果你没有地方收，就用你的照片装满它，之后，反正到那时候也没有用了……就可以还给我。”  
“我可能只有植物和动物的照片。”阿斯托利亚想用玩笑让眼泪慢点落下来。  
“那也很好。真的。特别好。”


	11. “却又是一切的总和”

阿斯托利亚的见习期快要满了，为了取得正式治疗师资格，她必须提交各科见习报告，通过答辩，获得每一科主管的签字，再通过学科考试。  
她从未如此如临大敌，尽管其实所有的知识都已经烂熟于胸，但为了保险起见，每天下班后还是都在圣芒戈地下室的图书馆里突击。德拉科如果没有其他工作或者球队的训练，也会去图书馆，——他去年积攒了一些病例，打算写成一篇主题论文。当然，他也会顺便帮她看看报告，解答一些问题，尤其是他所擅长的魔药科和魔咒伤害科。  
他们通常会分别坐在一张长方形桌子的对角线座位上，这样便于两人同时在面前摊开很多书和资料。  
图书馆里太安静，放满了书籍和手稿的书架一排排地看过去太幽深，仿佛随处都可能飘下来几百年来某位巫师治疗师的精魂。  
于是，阅读区只有翻动书页、羽毛笔沙沙书写夹杂着魔杖轻轻敲击的声音。经常有人进来却以为没人，直到看见他俩才轻轻一惊。  
日子就这样填塞满，轻快地过去。轻快地好像某一天发生的事情是一个错觉。  
那天晚上阿斯托利亚低着头一边翻书一边伸手去找桌子中间的一本书，她记得是放在那儿了。她感觉似乎碰到了德拉科的手。她赶紧把手缩回来，就在缩回来的瞬间，她感到好像德拉科轻轻握了一下。  
她没有敢抬头。  
德拉科低着头一边写字一边伸手去找桌子中间的一本书。他感觉似乎碰到了阿斯托利亚的手。她的指尖微微有些凉，凉得让他不禁握住。他抬起头向侧前方看过去，阿斯托利亚已经缩回了手，正在埋头翻书。  
所以，他有点恍惚自己究竟有没有握住它了。他当然不会去问她，他只记得那个微凉的温度。他把自己的那只手放在嘴唇上轻轻压了一下。  
的确比自己的体温要凉一点。  
他们会在收工以后去德拉科的办公室喝一杯茶，吃一点阿斯托利亚为了减压而做的小点心。偶尔去马里奥那里吃点东西。这时候阿斯托利亚会问他一些最近读书写报告时遇到的问题。  
一天晚上他们在马里奥宾客散尽的小馆里讨论了番红花的球根、叶子、花蕊的不同应用后，马里奥在后厨忙完走出来。  
“你们在忙什么呢？我似乎听到了番红花，番红花可是我经常用到的调味料哦。”  
“她要考试了，番红花也是药草，”德拉科看了阿斯托利亚一眼，“我在帮她复习。”  
马里奥说，“难怪最近你们似乎是回到了学生时代啊。”说完又转身回到厨房。  
阿斯托利亚想到德拉科的学生时代，但一想到上次在他家她问他那句话他立刻逃走了，便什么都没有说，只是看着他，拍了拍他的手背。  
看着窗外透过大雨变形的车灯与霓虹灯，德拉科突然轻声说，“能再问我一次么？”  
“嗯？”阿斯托利亚反应过来，声音低而缓慢，“每天都在思考如何杀人的生活，内心很痛苦吧？”  
“是。非常痛苦。”德拉科立刻回答。阿斯托利亚没有惊讶。她眼眶有点湿润，“那时候被撕扯的灵魂，一直还在痛啊。”  
“最近有时候会想，如果回到学生时代……也许你会让我有一些不同。”  
“那时候我们并不认识，只是互相听过名字。”  
“我可以主动去认识你。”他坚持。  
“十四岁的阿斯托利亚怎么能影响到十五岁的德拉科呢……再说你并并没有选择，你得收拾全家的烂摊子，”阿斯托利亚抬头看他。  
他进入了一种执拗的状态，“如果有时间转换器，也许我会改变一些事。”  
“那也许，改变过的你，现在不会坐在我对面。”阿斯托利亚确定地说，“现在的你就包含着过去的你。”  
“也许会有一个更好的人坐在这儿，”德拉科看着她，“会让一切变得更好的人。”  
她微笑着摇摇头，看到他眼睛里去，“不，现在这样就很好。”  
“可你值得更好的事情。”  
“我从不期待任何事，你知道的，”阿斯托利亚转头看着窗外，“但你的确值得更好的事。”  
大雨拍打着窗户，汽车开过积水的声音传来，春天的伦敦夜晚依然寒冷，还好马里奥的酒馆里总是很温暖。  
报告一份份交出去，答辩会的车轮战一一通过，最后考试成绩表出来时，阿斯托利亚没有去看，因为德拉科已经找负责考试成绩的队友查过了，写了张纸条给她，“全优。”  
阿斯托利亚下班后找德拉科道谢。德拉科给她泡了杯茶，问她，“考完了有没有计划？你知道的，通常圣芒戈会给你们放几天假。”  
“一起通过的见习生想去湖区或者去爱丁堡。不过我没想好。”  
“不回挪威看看父母？”  
“他们去旅行了，我也不太清楚他们究竟到了哪里。”  
“那么，这个我想你可能会有点兴趣，”德拉科从抽屉里拿出一个信封递给她，“打开看看。”  
阿斯托利亚打开，是一份欧洲魔法医学魔咒伤害专科论坛的论文录用通知。她捂住了嘴巴。  
“抱歉事先没有跟你商议，这项工作你在收集资料和整理分析数据方面是有相当的贡献的，所以把你的名字署在第二作者。我想你不会反对。”  
她几乎立刻回复，“当然没有意见，谢谢你。”  
他换了个坐姿，让自己更舒服一些，“之前有这种活动我因为被限制离境所以都没有去。最近威森加摩撤销了对我的限制令，所以我想，如果能去一趟，那应该也不错。”  
“是，那很好。出去跟同行交流一下总是好的。”阿斯托利亚听金妮说过德拉科可以离开英国的消息。  
“我为第二作者也申请了与会资格和经费。请问第二作者是否有兴趣同行？”德拉科抬头笑着看她。  
“我想可以，马尔福医生，第一作者。”阿斯托利亚已经掩饰住惊讶，微微欠身致谢。  
他把桌上一堆文件推过去给她，“这是所有的材料，你读一下，你休假我们就一起去布拉格。”他低头笑了一下然后抬起头，“抱歉，休假也要让你工作。”  
“不会。我会准备好。”  
布拉格是欧洲的心脏，众城之城。这里曾经有很大的魔法势力范围，古老的城堡和温泉管道里都有魔法的痕迹，甚至在周边留下了人骨教堂这样神秘莫测的遗迹。如今这里也被保密法案所控制，巫师们的医学集会集中在老城广场附近一处找不到入口的哥特式教堂里。  
他们用事先得到的门环定位进入教堂，用自己的魔杖验证了身份，被专人带进了会场。从外面看，这是一座废弃的尖顶教堂，而进去之后却别有洞天，空间宽敞得惊人，每间房间和大厅都有精美的波西米亚水晶玻璃吊灯，因为加了魔法，越发的璀璨迷人。每一层楼面都有不同的用处，酒吧、餐厅、女巫宿舍、男巫宿舍，甚至还有一间非常宽敞、采音效果特别好的玻璃花窗报告厅以供论坛讨论之用。而魔法楼梯可以把他们迅速送到任何地方。  
来来往往穿梭着的是欧洲各国的巫师治疗师。有的巫师看上去已经互相很熟悉了，谈论着魔法医学的动向；大部分人则不太熟悉，互相自我介绍。德拉科和阿斯托利亚算是这些人里相当年轻的，因此受到了很多人的热情欢迎。德拉科会说英语和法语，阿斯托利亚跟他比起来，还会一点挪威语，他们迅速融入了这些顶尖治疗师的行列，跟很多人换了联系方式。  
会议白天的日程很满，晚上大家快速地解决了晚餐，直接去酒吧找感兴趣的领域的巫师聊天。  
论坛最后一天的上午场是德拉科主讲。主题是以德拉科曾经帮哈利分析的那次食死徒折磨事件的魔咒伤害分析法。上台前，论坛主席简单介绍了这项工作的意义。  
德拉科在场边等候，他低头听着，突然转过身看着阿斯托利亚。阿斯托利亚抬起手把他胸前的圣芒戈徽章微微调整摆正，把领带结稍微理了一下，然后微笑，轻轻点头。德拉科转身走上台。  
演讲很成功。目前欧洲仍然有不少食死徒在流亡，中东欧因为复杂的地形和黑魔法传统更是他们理想的出没地，因此德拉科的论文获得了广泛的关注，引发了热烈的讨论。巫师们跟他探讨魔咒倒推分析的思路。阿斯托利亚仔细听着，感觉自己很有收获。  
到了下午的分会讨论场，德拉科几乎都看不到阿斯托利亚了，只在魔法楼梯上匆忙打过几次照面。她到处去听自己感兴趣的话题。当然他自己也有自己的兴趣所在。  
直到晚上的宴会，他才又重新真正看到她。因为是有欧洲魔法医学学会诸位理事出席的正式晚宴，所有的男巫都换上了带领结的礼服和长袍，而女巫们则对应穿了晚礼服。  
阿斯托利亚穿了一件深空蓝的长裙，裙摆上缀了些碎钻仿佛星辰散落，长发在脑后松松的绾起来，用一支孔雀蓝发插固定，跟那些光彩照人的女巫们相比，看上去并不高调。  
德拉科跟她跳舞时，发现她带了那天他们逛街时买的绿松石戒指。阿斯托利亚发现他注意她的手指，低下头，“颜色很配，不是么？”  
“嗯，很配，非常配。”  
颁奖环节里他们的论文没有获大奖，只获得了一个分论坛奖项，不过作为史上最年轻的入围者，他们已然非常满足。  
自由酒会时间德拉科找到她，她正在跟一个他也搞不清是来自克罗地亚还是黑山的男巫跳舞。他双臂抱在胸前靠着一张桌子，看着她跳完舞，吹了声口哨把她叫过来，问，“去不去看晚上的查理大桥？”  
阿斯托利亚披上披肩，跟他一起出去。从老城广场去查理大桥非常近，几分钟就走到了。伏尔塔瓦河的河水静静流淌，四寂无人，天鹅们静静安睡。  
他们站在午夜的查理大桥桥头，看对岸山上的城堡仍有些微的灯光，两边的已经有几百年历史的青铜雕像们无声矗立。  
德拉科举起魔杖，轻声念出咒语，所有的雕像轻轻动起来。他示意阿斯托利亚不要发出声音，一起缓缓沿着大桥走倒另一头的小城门，再慢慢走回来。整整30组青铜雕像，古代的圣人贤者，一一缓缓起身向他们致意，然后回归原位。阿斯托利亚和德拉科向他们逐一行礼致谢。  
阿斯托利亚一开始还是被德拉科提醒了，不敢说话，到后来，已然沉醉其中，被雕像们从中世纪带来的神圣庄严的魔法之美震撼到无法言语。  
回到城门，德拉科站定，向雕像们深深鞠一躬，她屈膝行礼，两人后退两步转身，才敢轻轻长呼出一口气。  
“真是……太壮观了。”沉浸在震撼里有了许久，阿斯托利亚才开口，“还好穿了礼服，否则对不起他们。”  
“是啊，所以特地今晚才过来。前阵子买那个青铜小狮子以后，我一直在研究这方面的魔咒，在一个旧手稿卷里发现的。”德拉科解释。  
“你希望能改造成能定时吼叫的那个镇纸？”阿斯托利亚想起来了。  
“嗯。成功了。”德拉科点头。  
阿斯托利亚突然意识到一个问题，“你什么时候知道要到布拉格开会的？”  
“有段时间了。”德拉科回答。  
“一直没告诉我？”  
德拉科没有回答，只是低头笑笑。  
这时候他们正好走到一个小街区的中心，竖着一座狮子雕像。阿斯托利亚站在雕像前停下来，好奇地又期待地看了一眼他。  
德拉科果然让它吼了一声，可是吼声似乎稍微大了一点，附近的酒吧里有几个人探出头来张望。德拉科立刻拉着阿斯托利亚飞奔逃走，狂奔了几个街区后才在一个小喷泉前停下来。两人弯着腰大口喘气，等好不容易喘过气来，他们互相看着，彼此都十分狼狈的样子，不禁大声笑起来。  
德拉科的领结松了，他干脆把领结拆掉挂在脖子上，把第一二个衬衫扣子解开。阿斯托利亚头发松散，便把发插取下来，轻轻抖一下，头发全部散开在背后。她的高跟鞋不知道什么时候跑掉了，老城的街道有很多是小方石块铺就，也不知她赤脚在这样的地面跑了多远。  
“抱歉。”德拉科让她在喷泉前的长椅上坐下，蹲下来查看了她的脚，用一个小小的魔咒让她红肿的双脚恢复原样。做完他也坐下来，顺手试了一个魔咒，喷泉里举着葡萄的铜少女像立刻动起来，舞姿曼妙。  
“看。星星。伦敦很少有这样的星星。”阿斯托利亚抬头看着夜空。  
德拉科也抬头，果然，星空十分清晰，所有的星座都似乎能分辨出来，“伦敦太多雨了，内陆就好一些。”  
“哪里是你？”阿斯托利亚问他。  
阿斯托利亚是很擅长观星的，照理不必问他。不过他还是仔细地指给她看他的名字draco所代表的天龙座。  
“嗯。”阿斯托利亚把压在脑后的头发都拨到长椅后面，把头仰起来枕着椅背看着星空。  
德拉科把双臂枕在脑后，靠着长椅仰着头。  
我不需要问哪个是你，星夜女神，Astoria。他想。  
整个夜空都是你。  
“利亚，你还是不期待有更好的事么？”德拉科转头问阿斯托利亚。  
“不。现在就已经很好。你呢？”  
“我有。”  
“可以说么？”  
“我没有想好，我只是突然觉得会有。”  
“如果可以的话，到时候别忘了告诉我。”  
“冷了，我们去巫师酒吧。据说这里有中欧最好的巫师酒吧爵士钢琴live。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章名是捷克诗人塞弗尔特的一句，“什么也不是，却又是一切的总和”。我想这是他们现在对目前的感觉。  
> 2.本文中所有的景物都是真的。查理大桥的铜像真品现存在捷克国家博物馆，桥上是复制品，但我认为灵魂应该还在桥上。我半夜走过那儿时忍不住想象过他们起立。


End file.
